Where The Wild Flower Grow
by Frau Still Alive
Summary: Naruto yang berniat untuk kembali pulang ke negaranya di Uzu tersesat di padang pasir dan hampir menjadi korban ganasnya padang pasir di negara timur jauh. Tapi seorang lelaki bermata malam menemukannya, bukan hanya menyelamatkan pemuda itu, lelaki itu memaksanya untuk menjadi pendampingnya dengan taruhan negaranya! SasuNaru! For Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5


Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5 untuk minna-san di seluruh duniaaaa~ XD Frau kembali sebentar untuk ngeramein event kali ini di fandom kita tercinta, semoga semuanya terhibur dengan karya abal ini~ #plak

Daripada banyak kata silahkan minna-san~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where The Wild Flower Grow**

**Author : Frau – chan si pecinta kucing**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Honoo no Suna © Tamaquis Wren**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru**

**Warning : ****Rape, Lime, Lemon, Yaoi, ****Shonen Ai, Abal, AU, OOC, Typo****o****, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panas membakar kulit, hewan liar, kering kerontang, halusinasi dan kematian. Hal-hal itu yang dapat digambarkan tentang gurun pasir. Liar dan berbahaya, saat siang hari panas matahari yang terik sanggup membuat kulit terbakar, sedangkan saat malam hari udara dingin sanggup meremukkan tulang, belum lagi badai pasir yang bisa kapan saja datang, dan hewan seperti ular, elang dan burung pemakan bangkai yang siap menyantap tubuh-tubuh lemah tak berdaya di gurun pasir.

Diantara bukit-bukit pasir yang panas, terlihat sesosok pemuda malang yang berbaring memunggungi sinar matahari, pakaiannya compang-camping dan kesadarannya mulai menipis, dia kehausan dan tak ada setetespun air yang menyegarkan tenggorokannya‒dehidrasi. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan keringat terus membanjiri tubuhnya yang terbakar sinar matahari. Pemuda malang itu tersesat dari perjalanannya menuju ke negaranya, karena kekeras kepalaannya yang tak mau membawa seorang teman ataupun pemandu untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya yang berakhir seperti ini. Semua ini terjadi juga karena kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi tentang mengingat rute menuju kampung halamannya yang berakhir membuatnya tersesat.

Pemuda malang sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, beberapa ekor burung pemakan bangkai tampak berputar-putar di atasnya menatapnya bagai makanan pencuci mulut, lalu bertengger di sekitar pohon kaktus raksasa. Ingin rasanya semua ini hanya mimpi belaka, tapi apa mau dikata ini semua nyata. Pemuda malang itu adalah seorang bajak laut di aliansi besar para perampok laut, dia meminta izin untuk pulang ke kampung halaman karena ada berita tak mengenakan soal negaranya. Persiapan perang, begitu kabar yang dia dengar, kapten kapal sangat baik padanya dan mengizinkannya pergi. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu keluarganya lalu kembali pergi menjelajah lautan lagi. Dalam keadaan putus asa seperti ini hanya satu yang dipikirkan sang pemuda, yaitu kematian.

Mata pemuda malang semakin lama semakin berat lalu tertutup, tubuhnya yang biasa terlatih saat menjadi bajak laut tak mampu menahan amukan liar gurun pasir ekstrim ini. Saat diambang ketidak sadarannya dia melihat kaki kuda yang semakin mendekatinya, lalu hanya gelap yang dapat dirasakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang lelaki yang menunggangi kuda mendekati tubuh tak berdaya si pemuda malang, salah seorang dari lelaki itu turun dari pelana, lelaki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan kuda yang juga berwarna sama dengan pakainnya itu berjongkok dan mengangkat wajah si pemuda malang, lelaki itu tampak menyeringai diantara _egal_‒ syal kepala berbentuk persegi atau persegi panjang yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya agar tak terbakar terik sinar matahari.

"Tuanku?" Ucap lelaki lainnya, tubuhnya besar dan wajahnya tampak tak berekspresi banyak, sepertinya pelayan sang lelaki berpakaian hitam.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, beruntung sekali aku hari ini." Ucap si lelaki berpakaian hitam senang. "Akan kubawa dia ke 'rumah' kita Juugo." Lelaki berpakaian hitam yang tampak berstatus lebih tinggi itu menggendong pemuda malang _a la bridal_, setengah mendudukkannya di pelana kuda.

Lelaki berpakaian hitam memakai sebelah tangannya untuk menjaga si pemuda malang agar tak jatuh dari kuda sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang tali kekang kuda, sebuah sentakan kecil membuat kuda gagah itu pergi membawa penumpangnya ke negeri indah di tengah sebuah gurun pasir.

Negara Hebi. Negara besar dengan kekuatan pertahanan terkuat di negeri timur dan memiliki pasukan yang sangat besar dan kuat. Diantara kekuatan yang membuat musuh mereka takut dan mundur negara ini seperti oasis, permata di tengah keringnya gurun pasir. Kota mereka sangat tertata rapi, rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari tanah liat berbentuk sederhana berjejer dengan pembatas sebuah pohon kurma, di tengah kota berdiri sebuah istana besar yang dikelilingi pohon palem dan kurma juga jenis tanaman lainnya belum lagi sumber mata air mereka sangat melimpah, negara Hebi sendiri dikelilingi tembok tinggi dengan beberapa menara pengawas yang berjaga 24 jam, menjaga kota. Negeri yang diberkahi, begitu para penduduk maupun pembesar lainnya yang datang mengunjungi negara ini.

Walau negara mereka terkenal diseluruh dunia sebagai tanah yang diberkahi atau permata padang pasir tapi negara ini punya satu kekurangan atau bisa dikatakan kelebihan oleh mereka yang tinggal di dalamnya. Mereka suka berperang dan memperluas kekuasaan mereka, selama ini semua negara yang dijajah tunduk atas kekuatan bala tentara yang kuat serta aura pemimpin negara Hebi yang terkenal jenius dalam taktik perang, sang Malik‒raja.

Kedua kuda akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang raksasa yang berukir gambar ular dan elang. Seorang penjaga yang bertugas memantau tampak mengeluarkan pengeras suara, "Buka pintunya!" Teriaknya memerintah penjaga yang bertugas membuka-tutup pintu utama. Pintu raksasa itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, kedua penunggang kuda memasuki neggeri itu, saat melewati pasar tampak orang-orang menunduk saat melihat sang penunggang kuda berpakaian serba hitam, tak berani mengangkat kepala mereka.

Kedua penunggang kuda tampak berjalan menuju ke pusat negara itu, tepat di pusat pemerintahan, di istana Hebi. Sebuah istana tampak berdiri dengan megahnya, lima buah menara tampak menjulang tinggi seolah membelah langit, bangunan yang terbuat dari marmer putih itu sangat indah, setiap waktu warna di dindingnya akan berubah sesuai keadaan di sekitarnya. Istana ini satu-satunya bangunan yang memiliki kubah baik besar maupun kecil, tapi ada sebuah kubah raksasa yang menangui tepat di tengah istana yang posisinya ada di pusat negara, hal ini lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti permata raksasa jika dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi.

Sesampainya di pintu utama kerajaan, kedua penunggang kuda turun dari atas pelana lalu tali kekang kuda mereka langsung disambar para pengawal yang melihat kedatangan keduanya, beberapa pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Bawakan makanan dan pakaian bersih ke kamarku," perintah lelaki berpakaian hitam dengan angkuh. "Aku akan membawanya sendiri ke kamar, kalian siapkan saja semua yang kuperintahkan, jangan lupa air bersih dan handuk basah." Pelayan wanita yang terdiri dari tujuh orang itu segera bergegas melaksanakan perintahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat lelaki malang itu adalah kanopi tinggi yang terbuat dari kain sutera bercorak indah, ditatapnya berkeliling, ruangan yang ditempatinya saat luas dan indah, dilihatnya pakaiannya telah diganti dengan sebuah _thobe_-jubah berwarna hitam. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada di ranjang berukuran ekstra besar dan sangat empuk itu, dilihatnya di samping kanannya terhidang makanan yang lezat juga segelas air, diteguknya air dalam poci yang terbuat dari tembikar, tak memakai gelas. Diteguknya dengan rakus lalu dimakannya hidangan yang terbuat dari daging unta dan buah zaitun dengan lahap. Pemuda malang berambut _blonde_ menghabiskan hidangan yang dihidangkan dengan piring lebar‒terbuat dari perak, tak dihiraukan tangan yang kotor belepotan makanan.

Saking asiknya menghabiskan makanan lezat itu tak disadarinya pintu kamar itu terbuka seseorang tampak masuk dan berdiri di dekat pintu, memperhatikannya. Merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, pemuda malang mengangkat wajahnya dan tersedak mendapati seorang lelaki tampan dan tampak angkuh menatapnya tak berkedip. Pemuda malang itu menjilat jari-jarinya yang kotor, wajahnya sedikit takut.

"Anu‒"

Lelaki angkuh itu melangkah mendekatinya, mengangkat dagunya sehingga mata _sapphire_ si pemuda malang bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik mata onyx. "Selamat datang di istanaku, Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya dengan suara baritone yang dapat menggetarkan setiap tubuh yang mendengarnya.

Pemuda malang yang dipanggil Naruto itu segera menepis jari-jari pucat itu dan menyingkap selimut di tempatnya berbaring, mengambil pisau buah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, meloncat dari atas kasur dengan gerakan selembut bulu angsa‒menapak lantai marmer, bersiap menyerang sang lelaki bermata malam.

"Kau! Dari mana kau tahu nama asliku?" Tanyanya waspada.

Si lelakai malam menyeringai dan mengambil apel yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, "Siapa yang tak tahu dengan pangeran ke-2 negara Uzu, tato yang ada di perutmu itu buktinya," tunjuknya ke arah perut Naruto.

Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki surai berwarna emas itu mencengkeram perutnya, menatap lelaki di depannya sengit. "Kau! Berani-beraninya melihat tubuhku!" Bentaknya sambil menuding-nudingkan pisau di genggamannya, wajahnya merah padam, malu karena tubuhnya sudah dilihat orang yang tak dikenal.

Lelaki bermata malam itu melangkah menuju ranjang, duduk sambil menggigit apel yang ada di tangannya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhmu bau. Tenang saja hanya aku yang melihatnya, para pelayan tak ada yang kuizinkan menyentuhmu," terangnya santai. Lelaki itu manatap tubuh Naruto dari atas ke bawah, yang dipandangi merasa tak enak dan bergerak gelisah, "Milikmu benar-benar imut, mirip sekali dengan _ginger bread_. Ah, tepatnya _little ginger bread_," oloknya dengan seringai tipis.

Mendengarnya membuat wajah Naruto merah padam, "Kau! Dasar kau mesum!" Naruto menerjang lelaki berwajah angkuh itu, menghunuskan pisau, tapi gerakan tangan sang lelaki lebih cepat, pemilik mata malam itu mencengkeram tangannya dan membantingnya ke ranjang, pisau yang dipegang si _blonde_ jatuh dengan suara dentingan kasar dilantai, sedangkan tubuhnya terperangkap dengan si lelaki angkuh ada di atasnya, mengunci gerakannya.

Terasa di tengkuknya napas si pemilik mata malam menghembusnya, membuat tubuhnya merinding, keduanya terlalu dekat. "Hn, mesum? Itu yang kau katakan pada penolongmu? Kalu aku membiarkanmu di luar sana mungkin kau sudah ada di alam lain dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik burung pemakan bangkai."

Membayangkan hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto seketika lemas, si pemilik mata malam melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh si pemuda, menatapnya puas. Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, merapikan pakaiannya dengan wajah kesal. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sedikit tak rela. "Siapa kau sebenarnya dan dimana aku?"

Si pemilik mata malam menyatukan jari-jarinya dan menatap Naruto merendahkan, "Kau ada di Hebi, selamat datang di negaraku," jawabnya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar, wajahnya pucat pasi. "He- Hebi!" Jeritnya frustasi. "Ini di Hebi!" Tubuh Naruto seketika lemas, dia masuk ke dalam negara yang menjadi musuh Uzu apa dia akan menjadi tahanan?

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat keduanya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu, seorang lelaki tinggi besar mendatangi si lelaki malam, menunduk hormat, "Persiapan untuk rapat dengan para Jendral sudah siap, Tuanku."

"Hn, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana," jawabnya, sang pelayan mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri. Si lelaki malam menatap Naruto yang memandangnya aneh.

"Tuan?" Tanyanya, lalu dilihatnya pakaian si lelaki malam yang berbeda dengan lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Lalu dilihatnya dia memakai pakaian yang juga berwarna sama seperti si lelaki malam tetapi tanpa _bisht_‒jubah yang dikenakan diatas _thobe_, dengan sulaman benang emas. "Kau! Jangan-jangan kau!" Tunjuknya tak sopan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengecup punggung tangan kanan si _blonde_, "Hn, kau baru menyadarinya?" Si lelaki malam berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Perkenalkan, aku Malik ke-89 dari negeri Hebi. Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA!" Teriakan nyaring Naruto membuat raja yang memiliki rambut _raven_ itu menutup kedua telinganya. Naruto benar-benar kaget, dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kandang singa atau ini kandang ular?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke undur diri untuk menemui para Jendral‒rapat. Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana, di luar para penjaga menjaga kamar ini dengan ketat, percuma saja kalau dia ingin loncat dari jendela kamar ini, karena jendela milik sang Malik tidak bisa dibuka, belum lagi kakinya terasa sakit akibat perjalanannya. Naruto hanya duduk di atas ranjang dan memikirkan segala cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Diliriknya pakaian yang dipakainya‒hitam. Warna hitam adalah lambang tertinggi dari status sosial di kerajaan ini, berbeda dengan negara Uzu yang memakai warna merah sebagai tanda status sosial tertinggi.

Si _blonde_ baru sadar saat lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu memasuki kamar ini, prajurit itu memakai pakaian berwarna kuning yang artinya dia adalah salah satu kepala pengaman kerajaan. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa dia memakai warna hitam? Warna ini hanya boleh digunakan oleh sang Malik itu sendiri, istri serta anak-anaknya, sedangkan dia hanya pangeran negara lain yang kebetulan tersesat dan dibawa ke negara ini malah memakai warna hitam. Sedikit membuatnya bingung.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih masuk, pelayan yang bercadar itu bermaksud untuk mengambil piring si _blonde_. Naruto mencengkeram tangan si pelayan membuat wanita itu kaget.

"Yang mulia!"

"Bawakan aku pakaian yang berwarna putih," mintanya sedikit mendesak.

Pelayan yang tak berani mengangkat wajahnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, tanpa seizin sang Malik saya tidak berani mengambulkan keinginan anda," jawabnya takut dan meronta ingin terlepas dari cengkeraman si _blonde_.

Naruto mendecih dan melepaskan cengkeramanya, membiarkan si pelayan kabur dengan terbirit-birit. Dilepaskan pakaiannya dan ditariknya kain yang menghiasi jendela besar dikamar sang Malik, akan dipakainya sebagai pakaian. Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka, Sasuke dan lelaki tinggi besar memasuki kamar dan menatap Naruto yang membelakanginya‒bugil.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertontonkan tubuh bugilmu itu?" Sinis Sasuke. "Juugo!" Sang Malik memanggil nama prajurit yang setia ada di belakangnya, lelaki itu memberikan pakaian yang sebelumnya dibuang Naruto ke lantai untuk di serahkan ke tangan Sasuke. "Pakai!" Perintahnya angkuh pada si _blonde_.

Naruto berbalik dengan menutupi bagian intimnya dengan kain yang ditariknya tadi, menatap Sasuke penuh benci. "Di Uzu kami memakai warna merah, bukan hitam."

Sasuke menatap tajam si _blonde_ dan menyeringai, "Jaga sopan santunmu, sekarang kau ada di Hebi dan bukan di Uzu. Harusnya kau lebih ramah pada penolongmu."

"Lebih baik aku dimakan burung pemakan bangkai daripada diselamatkan oleh raja busuk sepertimu," makinya.

Seringai lebar luntur dari wajah Sasuke, berganti dengan wajah kesal, dengan gerakan tangan dia mengusir Juugo, membiarkannya berdua dengan si _blonde_. Sasuke mendekati Naruto selangkah demi selangkah, sedangkan si _blonde_ mundur teratur kebelakang, dia bisa saja melawan sang Malik saat ini tapi aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke benar-benar menekannya dan membuatnya tak berkutik. Naruto terhimpit antara kaca jendela dan tubuh sang Malik. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, tapi dia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tak enaknya dengan menggigit bibirnya, setetes darah tampak di bibirnya.

Sang Malik mencengkram rahang Naruto menekanya dengan kasar, membawa dagu itu ke atas, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Sebaiknya kau tahu posisimu saat ini di kerajaanku, pangeran Uzu. Jangan bertingkah seenaknya, sepertinya kehidupan sebagai seorang bajak laut sudah membuatmu melupakan tata krama kerajaan," ucapnya menekan.

"Dari mana kau tahu‒"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan, membawa wajahnya mendekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan lembutnya. "Siapa yang tak tahu kisah pangeran Uzu dari negara timur jauh ini. Pangeran bebal yang tak menginginkan posisi sebagai seorang pangeran dan melarikan diri dari kerajaannya hanya untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut. Menggelikan," Sasuke terkikik kecil.

"Apanya yang lucu!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

"Tentu saja itu lucu sekali," jawab Sasuke sambil memainkan poni Naruto yang tampak memanjang. "Demi alasan kekanakan seperti itu kau meninggalkan negaramu, meninggalkan kakamu, dan meninggalkan rakyatmu. Lalu, untuk apa kau datang kembali? Karena mendengar kabar kalau Hebi akan memperluas invasi ke Uzu? Apa urusanya denganmu?"

Naruto membeku mendapat pertanyaan dari sang Malik. "Karena aku masih seorang pangeran dari Uzu! Aku memang bodoh dan tak memikirkan hal itu, tapi sekarang berbeda, aku tak peduli siapa yang akan memimpin kerajaan asal rakyat senang, tapi kalau sampai negara itu dikacaukan oleh negara busuk seperti ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam," jawabnya yakin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di tiap ucapannya.

Sasuke mengeluas pipi Naruto dengan lembut, "Menarik sekali, aku suka matamu yang tajam saat menatapku." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Baru saja aku mengadakan rapat, persiapan invasi besar-besaran ke negaramu, pangeran," ucapnya licik.

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke, membuat pemilik mata malam terdorong sedikit ke belakang. "Kau! Akan kubunuh kalau kau melakukan hal itu!" Ancamnya sungguh-sungguh, tak dipedulikannya lagi kain yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya sudah melorot begitu saja ke lantai, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang telanjang pada sang Malik Hebi.

"Hn, ancaman yang menarik. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Naruto." Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan naruto ke atas, menguncinya dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat tubuh Naruto sulit bergerak.

Naruto berusaha memberontak saat si _rave_n mulai menciumi lehernya, meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Tindakan ini membuat si _blonde_ jijik pada sang Malik, tapi tak ada yang dapat dia lakukan, tubuhnya masih lemah karena dehidrasi dan terlalu lelah untuk memberikan serangan. Hal ini sangat menggelikan mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya harusnya sudah kuat terlatih saat menjadi bajak laut, tapi dibawah kendali sang Malik dia hanya bisa meronta-ronta. Kedua kakinya terlalu sakit hanya untuk sekedar digerakkan apa lagi untuk menendang si pemilik malam agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan ciumannya ke belah bibir si _blonde_, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya tapi Naruto berkeras menutup bibirnya, membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai musuh adalah hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Sasuke meremas bokong si _blonde_ membuatnya mengerang, hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke untuk menginvasi mulut Naruto, segera dikuasainya mulut pemuda itu, mencoba mengulum lidah pink menggoda, di tengah kesadarannya yang sedikit mulai sedikit semakin menipis akibat serangan si _raven_, Naruto tetap berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar untuk menghentikan ulah mesum Sasuke.

Pura-pura lemah dan memberikan kontrol sepenuhnya pada si _raven_, Naruto pasrah saat seluruh tubuhnya disentuh, membiarkan lidah Sasuke menginvasi, Naruto malah ikut berpartisipasi dalam lumatan panas, mencumbu lidah sang Malik yang bergerak liar lalu, gigit!

"Akh!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, melepaskan cumbuannya. Tampak darah mengalir di pinggir bibirnya, lidahnya digigit si _blonde_.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat sang Malik menatapnya dengan kesal. Sasuke mencengkram dagu Naruto dengan keras, membuat si _blonde_ kesakitan. "Hidup lama di lautan membuatmu liar, _my little ginger bread_."

"Aku bukan biskuit jahe, brengsek!" Makinya, dia mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke tapi ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengelus bibir Naruto, "Milikmu mirip _little ginger bread_, " si _raven_ melirik milik Naruto dibawah sana, melihat sesuatu yang ada diantara selangkangannya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, menatap benci pada sang Malik, "Raja mesum!" Pekiknya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi, kau sudah berani melukai sang Malik," ucapnya menjulurkan lidah, memperlihatkan luka bekas Naruto menggigit lidahnya, cairan berwarna merah masih menetes di sana. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan masuk dalam tingkat kejahatan yang berat kau tahu? Tak peduli kalau sekarang ini kau seorang pangeran atau bajak laut, di negaraku kau bukan siapa-siapa."

"Lalu? Apa peduliku? Aku hanya melindungi diri dari serangan seorang Malik yang mesum," ucapnya menantang.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya yang kering, gemas dengan sikap si _blonde_. "Tak akan ada orang yang mempercayai ucapanmu yang menjelek-jelekkanku, Naruto. Sepertinya kau perlu dihukum, aku akan mengajukan dua pilihan untuk hukumanmu, kau harus memilih salah satunya." Jelasnya dengan kilat mata licik. "Hn, pilihan pertama, kau harus mau menjadi pendampingku," pilihan pertama membuat Naruto mual, sudah pasti dia tidak akan memilih pilihan pertama. "Pilihan kedua, kau akan kujual menjadi budak, kau pilih yang mana?" Tanyanya enteng.

"Aku pilih yang ketiga! Penggal saja kepalaku!"

"Hn, boleh saja. Mungkin itu lebih baik sehinggak kau tidak akan menyaksikan negaramu hancur kukuasai."

Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan ulah dan ucapan sang Malik, kedua pilihan ini sangat berat. Dia tak bisa membiarkan negaranya dihancurkan oleh orang seperti Sasuke. Si _blonde_ harus kembali ke negaranya, membantu kakanya, dan menyelamatkan rakyatnya, sebagai balasan atas keegoisannya selama ini yang meninggalkan mereka.

Pilihan pertama tak mungkin dia pilih, gila saja dia yang laki-laki tulen menjadi pendamping sang Malik bagaimana reaksi kakak dan rakyak di negaranya nanti. Lalu yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah, mereka sama-sama lelaki! Rumor yang mengatakan sang Malik Hebi adalah biseksual ternyata benar, ini gila!

Hanya pilihan kedua yang paling mungkin dia pilih. Membiarkan dirinya dijual sebagai budak, asalkan lepas dari tangan sang Malik, kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari negara ini akan terbuka lebar. "Aku memilih yang kedua!" Jawabnya lantang.

"Hn, baiklah kalau itu yang kau pilih. Juugo akan membawamu ke pasar budak, semoga kau suka _my little ginger bread_."

Setelahnya Sasuke keluar meninggalkannya, sebelum pergi dia sempat memberikan sebuah pakaian berwarna putih, "Setelah aku sampai di Uzu akan kupastikan negara ini hancur, Uchiha Sasuke," geramnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sasuke, Juugo masuk ke dalam kamar itu bersama dua orang penjaga, mereka menyeret Naruto ke pasar budak , kedua tangannya diikat dengan sebuah tali dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain. Juugo hanya mengantarkannya sampai di pintu gerbang istana selebihnya dua pengawal itu yang akan membawanya ke pasar budak. Tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya terasa sakit, pasti akan membekas nantinya, lalu kedua kakinya yang tak memakai alas kaki terasa nyeri saat menyentuh panasnya tanah di negara ini. Dia diajak berjalan melewati pasar, dapat diraskannya berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik dan menatap merendahkan.

Di Hebi seseorang menjadi budak karena satu hal, yaitu melakukan kejahatan yang merugikan negara maupun masyarakat banyak. Hukuman ini lebih hina dibanding hukuman mati, karen aib sebagai budak akan di tanggung sampai mati, negara ini memperbolehkan adanya budak karena ingin memberikan efek jera pada mereka yang bersalah. Sebagai budak mereka akan melakukan berbagai hal sesuai apa yang diperintahkan sang tuan yang membelinya, dari hanya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga sampai menjadi budak seks. Naruto tak akan peduli dengan hal ini dia bukan warga Hebi, dia akan segera melarikan diri saat dirinya dibeli oleh lelaki tua, itulah harapannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat tak berpapan nama dan terlihat kumuh, pasar budak. Prajurit kerajaan yang tadi mengantarnya menyerahkan si _blonde_ pada seorang penjaga di pasar budak. Wajah penjaga itu mirip hiu dan kulitnya berwarna biru seperti manusia yang kurang mendapat oksigen. Si _blonde_ diseret ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang hanya bisa memuat tiga tubuh manusia. Ada sebuah perapian yang mengobarkan api yang tak pernah padam, membuat ruangan itu semakin panas. Si lelaki hiu tampak memilih-milih tangkai besi di dekat perapian, mencocokkan entah kertas apa yang ada ditangannya‒yang tadi diberikan oleh penjaga kerajaan.

Naruto di suruh berlutut membelakangi perapian, lalu ditariknya kerah pakaiannya. Satu hal yang dia lupakan soal menjadi budak adalah segel budak, itu artinya dia akan di tempel besi panas lambang segel yang tak akan hilang seumur hidup. "GYAAAAA!" Naruto melolong kesakitan saat besi panas itu membakar kulit di bahu kirinya, membuat bunyi berdesis dan bau memuakkan dari kulit dan daging yang terbakar, terasa sangat sakit. Lambang tiga _magatama_ yang membentuk lingkaran tersegel di pundaknya. Sebelum kesadarannya kembali menghilang, dia bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke membayar mahal hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto meringkuk disebuah ruangan kecil dan pengap yang harusnya hanya cukup untuk empat orang tapi dijejali menjadi tujuh orang dalam tiap ruangan. Ruangan yang dibuat seperti penjara ini lebih pantas disebuat kandang babi. Beberapa orang tampak duduk di pojo maupun pinggir ruangan sambil memainkan jerami yang menjad alas tidurnya. Naruto yang sudah biasa hidup susah dan keras saat menjadi bajak laut tak kaget dengan keadaan ini. Si _blonde_ berusaha duduk dari posisi awalnya, bahunya terasa sakit, perban putih tampak melilit di tempat dimana segel budak miliknya dibubuhkan, terasa perih. Saat semua yang ada di ruangan itu memancarkan keputusasaan hanya dia sendiri yang masih memancarkan pandangan optimis.

Dia percaya bisa lolos dari negara terkutuk ini, entah apa yang akan dijelaskan olehnya nanti saat bertemu kakaknya perihal segel budak yang menempel di bahunya ini. Seumur hidup mungkin dia akan menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang di negaranya tak termasuk kakaknya, apa yang akan dikatakan para tetua dan bangsawan-bangsawan saat tahu sang pangeran memiliki segel budak? Aib seumur hidup ini lebih baik dibandingkan harus menjadi pendamping sang Malik Hebi.

Masalah segel budak ini akan dikesampingkannya dulu, mencari cara untuk lolos dari negara ini adalah prioritas utama. Lebih penting lagi, pakaian yang sudah tiga hari dipakainya ini mulai mengeluarkan bau yang tak enak dan berganti warna menjadi kusam, akibat pakaian buluk ini tubuhnya terasa gatal, menjengkelkan.

Suara langkah kaki dari penjaga dan suara gemerincing kunci yang membuka pintu penjara menjadi satu-satunya harapan bagi para budak, tak terkecuali untuk si _blonde_ juga. "Kau! Cepat berdiri!" Perintah pengawal gendut menunjuk ke arahnya.

Naruto segera berdiri dengan tertatih, kedua tanganya diikat seutas tali lagi, sisa ikatan tali yang panjang berfungsi untuk menariknya keluar. "Beruntung sekali kau, baru beberapa hari masuk sudah ada yang membelimu," ucapnya mengejek ditiap kalimatnya, seolah-olah Naruto adalah pria murahan.

Kalau bukan dalam keadaan lemah dan diposisi seorang budak seperti ini, sudah sedari tadi dia akan menghajar penjaga yang lebih mirip babi gemuk dengan kumpulan kata-kata kotor. Si penjaga menutup kedua mata Naruto dengan kain tebal berwarna putih, membuat si _blonde_ tak nyaman karena tak bisa melihat. Si penjaga menarik tali yang terikat diantara kedua tangannya yang terbelenggu, menariknya dengan kasar membuat jalannya terseok-seok.

_'Semoga kakek tua yang membeliku,'_ ucapnya berharap dalam hati. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus melarikan diri dari negara ini bagaimanapun caranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah cukup lama Naruto terdiam di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahuinya, matanya masih tertutup. Dia dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang entah itu jauh atau tidak karena sebuah kereta kuda mengantar ke tempat tujuan. Posisinya saat ini benar-benar tak enak, setengah berbaring dengan kedua tangan terikat di sebuah kepala ranjang. Yap, dia sekarang ada di sebuah ranjang empuk. Hal yang dapat dipikirkannya dengan kondisi seperti ini hanya satu hal. Dia akan menjadi pemuas kakek-kakek. Hell! Setidaknya saat kedua matanya dibuka, dia akan menendang kakek tua itu, sedikit tak etis memukul kakek tua dan juga tak sopan, daripada tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh itu lebih menjijikkan. Cukup sekali tubuhnya disentuh dengan tak senonoh oleh si _raven_, hal itu jadi mimpi buruk pertama kali untuknya dan juga untuk terakhir kalinya.

Wangi aroma terapi menguar diindra penciumannya, membuatnya merasa pernah mencium wangi ini sebelumnya di suatu tempat, tapi dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan karena saat sampai di tempat ini pakaiannya dilucuti, tanpa sempat mengeluarkan protes, tubuhnya sudah bugil, yang ada di tubuhnya hanyalah sebuah hiasan yang terbuat dari logam dengan hiasan-hiasan di sekilingnya, seperti hiasan yang sering dipakai oleh penari perut. Setiap kali dia bergerak, hiasan dari logam akan bergemerincing, hanya suara itu yang membuat sepinya sedikit berwarna.

Didengarnya suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang melangkah semakin mendekati tempatnya saat ini. Sebuah tangan yang dingin meraba wajahnya, mengelus pipi _tan_ dan bibirnya, lalu tangan itu beralih ke belakang kepalanya, melepas penutup mata yang mengikat kedua indera penglihatannya. Naruto bersumpah, saat melihat orang yang telah membelinya akan dihadiahi sebuah tendangan, dia harus kabur entah bagaimana caranya.

Saat penutup mata terbuka, Naruto mengurungkan niat awal dari rencana yang sudah disusun baik-baik dalam otaknya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, apa yang dia lihat saat ini seperti sesuatu yang tak nyata, bukan seorang kakek-kakek yang membelinya, kali ini lebih buruk lagi. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke ada di hadapannya, tepat di depan kedua bola mata besar berwarna langit miliknya.

"Selamat datang kembali _my little ginger bread_," seringai sang Malik Hebi puas.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Jeritnya frustasi.

Naruto benar-benar merasa ditipu, dipermainkan oleh sang Malik. Dia tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang telah direncanakan si pemilik mata malam dengan seringai tipis dan liciknya itu. Kalau tangannya tak terikan dia pasti akan menghajarnya sampai mati, walau percuma rasanya karena kekuatan si _raven_ lebih besar darinya. Naruto sedikit tak nyaman dengan pandangan lapar Sasuke pada tubuhnya, membuatnya berusaha menutupi barang terintim miliknya dengan kedua pahanya‒walau musatahil dan tetap terlihat, karena gerakannya itu hiasan di pinggulnya menimbulkan suara gemerincing nyaring.

Tak ada pemandangan paling buruk di dunia ini selain melihat Malik Hebi melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. _Nightmare_! Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat di kepala ranjang, berharap agar ikatan itu sedikit longgar sehingga dia dapat melarikan diri dari tempat ini, lebih baik lagi melarikan diri dari hadapan sang Malik.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa maksud semua ini!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Hn, tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau jadi milikku apapun caranya," jawabnya enteng sambil melepas _thobe_‒yang terakhir menutup tubuhnya, kini si _raven_ telah sama bugilnya dengan Naruto. Melihat sesuatu yang besar menggantung diantara selangkangan sang Malik membuat Naruto panas dingin. "Apa yang kau lihat, _my little ginger bread_?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi si _blonde_, membuat Naruto bergidik.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, antara malu dan kesal karena ketahuan memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke. "Kau menjebakku! Mempermainkanku!"

"Hn, siapa yang menyuruhmu menolak untuk kusentuh? Sebaiknya dari kemarin kau memilih untuk menjadi pendampingku, jadi aku tak perlu memakai cara kasar dengan membubuhkan cap budak ini," jelasnya sambil mengecupi segel budak yang ada di bahu kiri Naruto.

Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit saat bibir dingin Sasuke bertemu dengan kulitnya yang masih belum sembuh akibat segel budak‒perih. "Sampai mati juga aku tidak mau jadi milikmu. Aku akan menghianati negaraku kalau sampai itu terjadi! Apa kau pikir aku tak punya harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki!"

"Hn, apa benar hanya karena kau takut menghianati negaramu? Bukannya hanya untuk keegoisanmu sendiri." Tekannya. "Walau kau menjawabnya demi rakyat dan negaramu, apa mereka masih mengakuimu sebagai pangeran setelah kau membuang mereka? Kau ingin kembali ke Uzu saat ini dan membantu kakakmu agar kau mendapat posisi lagi dimata rakyatmu, ingin diakui." Terang Sasuke sambil menjilat telinga Naruto dengan seduktif, menggigitnya dan mengulumnya.

"I‒ Itu tak benar! Aku tak pernah membuang rakyatku maupun negaraku!" Bantahnya diantara erangan karena sensasi lidah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Melarikan diri dari negaranya sendiri karena tak ingin mengemban tugas sebagai seorang pangeran sudah termasuk dalam penghianatan, Naruto," ucapnya mendesah di telinga si _blonde_. "Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana rakyatmu memikirkan tentangmu? Penghianat, egois, dan tak tahu maulu. Saat mereka siaga perang, kau datang dan ingin menjadi seorang ksatria gagah berani? Kau hanya pahlawan kesiangan yang tak diharapkan."Sasuke puas melihat Naruto yang _shock_ dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Aku... Aku..." Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa perkataan sang Malik.

Sasuke mengecup pipi si _blonde_ dengan lembut dan memainkan rambut _blonde_ cerah itu, "Bukankah lebih baik bagimu menjadi tokoh dibalik layar? Tanpa harus terlihat rakyatmu kamu masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyanya putus asa.

Sasuke memasang senyum kemenangan, umpannya sudah dimakan bulat-bulat oleh si _blonde_. "Kalau kau mau menjadi pendampingku, akan kutarik pasukanku yang ada di perbatasan. Akan kubiarkan negaramu dan membatalkan invasiku, lalu aku akan memberikan bantuan untuk mereka, kudengar mereka kekurangan air bersih disana," tawarnya.

Naruto menatap kedua mata malam itu dengan tatapan kosong, "Menjadi pendampingmu, tapi aku‒"

Sasuke mengecup sebentar bibir si _blonde_ dan mengelusnya menggoda, "Tak masalah apapun gendermu, tak ada yang bisa mencegahku. Bagaimana?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, tampak ragu. Tapi dia memikirkan negaranya, memikirkan kakaknya dan ulahnya melarikan diri dari negaranya. "Baik, aku akan menjadi pendampingmu," jawabnya dengan berat hati. "Tapi, kalau kau membohongiku akan kubunuh kau!" Ancamnya dengn mata berkilat tajam.

Sasuke menyeringai puas dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke si _blonde_, "Kau bisa pegang ucapanku, _my_ Emir‒pangeran." Sang Malik menyarangan ciuman ganas di bibir tipis itu.

Si _raven_ mengulum bibir si _blonde_, menarik-narik bibir merah muda menggoda itu, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, menginvasi mulut si _blonde_. Naruto hanya dapat mengerang, tak membiarkan lidah Sasuke begitu saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menguasai sepenuhnya. Sasuke menyukai perlawanan dari calon pendampingnya, tapi dia juga tak begitu saja menyerah, tangannya meremas milik Naruto dibawah sana, otomatis hal itu membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya‒mengerang, kesempatan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke untuk menginvasi mulut si _blonde_. Membagi _saliva_ dan bergelut dengan benda kenyal berwarna merah didalam sana, membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Naruto menggigit lidah Sasuke sebagai bentuk perlawanan, tapi si _raven_ hanya menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Rasa darah menguar pekat dari indera pengecap keduanya, tapi Sasuke tak mau melepaskannya dan tak peduli kalau nantinya dia tak bisa makan karena lidahnya terluka. Setelah beberapa menit, si _raven_ menyadari kalau Naruto kewalahan untuk bernapas barulah Sasuke melepas cumbuannya, membuat sehelai _saliva_ tertaut di bibir keduanya, bercampur dengan warna merah darah. Naruto terengah-engah, _saliva_ membanjiri bibirnya yang membengkak. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya membuat hasrat Sasuke semakin naik, dijilatnya bibirnya, memandang si _blonde_ seperti hewan buas.

"Ahhhh... Le‒ Lepaskan talinya, tanganku sakit," mintanya, terengah-engah meraup sebanyaknya udara.

"Hn, tidak," jawabnya egois menciumi ceruk leher si _blonde_, membuat tanda kemerahan.

Sasuke membuka kedua kaki naruto, memisahkannya lebar-lebar, sedangkan si _raven_ semakin mendekatkan miliknya dengan milik si _blonde_ yang sama-sama sudah menegang. "Lihatlah betapa kau menginginkan sentuhanku," seringainya menabrakkan dengan lembut milik mereka berdua.

"_Shit_! Ahhh~" Maki Naruto diantara kemarahan dan kenikmatan.

Sasuke masih asik menggesekkan milik mereka dibawah sana, sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas bokong lembut Naruto, "Aku ingin segera menjadikanmu milikku, Naruto." Desahnya, mengulum _nipple_ si _blonde_.

"Ahhh! Sakit, brengsek!" Makinya, _nipple_-nya terasa sakit saat si _raven_ menggigit dan menarik-narik tonjolan meran muda dengan giginya. Sekuat apapun suaranya untuk memohon atau memaki, hanya akan menambah si _raven_ bersemangat. Kedua tangannya yang terikat semakin sakit, lecet karena gesekan yang kasar akibat gerakannya. Belum lagi suara gemerincing dari hiasan di pinggulnya membuatnya merasa malu, si _raven_ punya cara aneh untuk melakuhan hal seperti ini.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu memasukkan satu jarinya dalam _rectum_ Naruto, mempersiapkannya. Baru satu jari yang masuk, tubuhnya sudah menggelinjang, berteriak kesakitan. _Rectum_ Naruto menghisap jari Sasuke dengan lapar, membuat sang Malik tak sabar untuk memasukinya . Dua jari dan Naruto mengeluarkan makian, _rectum_ naruto masih sempit walau Sasuke sudah mencoba gerakan menggunting di dalam sana untuk memperluasnya, tapi hal ini malah membuat si _raven_ tak sabar untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, setidaknya sampai empat jariku masuk," ucap Sasuke ditengah kegiatan mereka.

Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan empat jari memasuki _rectum_-nya, baru dua jari saja rasanya sangat sakit, bagaimana kalau empat jari! Gila! "Ah! Sakit! Ahhnnn~"

Senyum tipis di bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto _horor_, setelahnya dua jari lagi menyusul masuk ke dalam _rectum_-nya. Empat jari keluar-masuk mempersiapkan _rectum_-nya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. "Kau milikku," gumam Sasuke menciumi pundak Naruto.

"Ahh! Jangan, ahnn~" Tolak Naruto, air mata meleleh dari kedua _sapphire_ miliknya. Berkali-kali jari panjang Sasuke menghajar sebuah titik di dalam sana yang membuat Naruto gila. Sebuah titik yang membuatnya hilang kendali dan pasrah di bawah kuasa sang Uchiha.

Tak mendengarkan permintaan si _blonde_, Sasuke melepaskan keempat jarinya yang telah basah akibat _precum_ yang membasahi dinding _rectum_ si _blonde_. Menjilatnya tanpa merasa jiik, Sasuke mendekatkan miliknya, dan memasukkannya membuat tubuh Naruto merasa ngilu, seakan terbelah dua. Kedua kaki si _blonde_ yang bebas menghentak-hentak, tanda protes diantara erangan kesakitannya.

Tak sabaran, Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat, menghajar titik yang sebelumnya membuat Naruto merasa nikmat kali ini malah terasa sakit dan perih. "GAAHHH!" Teriaknya kesakitan, tubuhnya menghentak akibat gerakan membabi buta dari Sasuke.

"Longgarkan sedikit, ahh~ Naru~ Kau bisa meremukkan milikku, guhh~" Erang Sasuke nikmat, miliknya dijepit oleh si _blonde _dengan erat.

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya suara benturan antara dua tubuh telanjang dan basah diantara derit-derit ranjang _king size_, juga suara gemerincing nyaring dari hiasan di pinggul sang Emir, aroma _precum_ menguar dengan kuatnya memabukkan bagi yang menciumnya, serta erangan kenikmatan diantara napsu yang membuncah tak memang terasa sakit, tapi setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan _precum_-nya di dalam sana dan memperlicin gerakan mereka, akhirnya Naruto sedikit menikmatinya. Memang gila, tapi Naruto menikmati ini, terlihat dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkar erat di pinggang si _raven_ yang tak hentinya bergerak.

"Aahhh~ Unggg~ Ahhh~"

"Sedikit lagi Naru, guhh!"

"Ahhh!"

Keduanya datang bersamaan , Sasuke sendiri memenuhi _rectum_ si _blonde _dengan cairan miliknya yang bercampur dengan darah, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali, membuat si _blonde _benar-benar penuh. Beberapa kali Sasuke bergerak dengan kecepatan rendah lalu mengeluarkan miliknya, membuat cairan itu keluar deras dari _rectum_ si _blonde_, mengotori seprai di bawah mereka. Sang Malik ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto.

Keduanya terengah-engah, Naruto sendiri tampak begitu lelah, tangan yang terikat terasa perih dan berdarah. Sasuke sedikit bangkit dari posisinya, meraih kedua tangan Naruto yang terikat dan melonggarkannya, melepaskan kedua tangan itu dari jeratan.

"Jangan berpikir ini sudah selesai," seringai si _raven_ sambil membalikkan tubuh Naruto‒menungging. Mata si _blonde_ membelalak lebar.

"Ja‒ Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ah!" Si _blonde_ hanya bisa mengerang saat si _raven_ kembali menghantamkan miliknya di bawah sana. Membuatnya kembali mengerang pasrah dalam kendali Sasuke lagi dan suara gemerincing dari pinggulnya membuat ramai kegiatan mereka di dalam ruangan itu. Aktivitas memabukkan itu kembali berulang. Tak ada perasaan hanya nafsu yang menggerakkan mereka untuk mencapai surga tertinggi dalam kenikmatan bercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun saat matahari sudah jauh tinggi diatas sana, tubuhnya tengkurap di ranjang, sendirian. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit terutama dari pinggul kebawah, salahkan sang Malik yang dengan gilanya menggenjot tubuhnya penuh semangat. Naruto turun dari ranjang, menyingkirkan selimut bulu domba yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya, keluar dari ranjang berkanopi yang menutupi tempatnya berbaring, si _blonde_ mengaduh kesakitan saat kakinya menjejakkan lantai. Berjalan tertatih menuju ujung ruangan dimana sebuah kaca berukuran besar ada di sana, dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di kaca, tubuh _tan_ tak berbusana miliknya penuh dengan tanda seperti bunga mawar yang mekar di kebun, belum lagi sebuah cairan terus keluar diantara selangkangannya, dia tahu itu cairan apa.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuat Naruto kaget dan refleks menutupi tubuhnya hanya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan barang _private_ miliknya. Juugo, lelaki tinggi besar yang diketahuinya selalu mengekor pada Sasuke itu masuk dan tak terganggu dengan keadaannya. Pria itu membawa _thobe_, _bisht_, dan _egal_‒ sebuah syal kepala berbentuk persegi yang berwarna hitam yang ditaruhnya di ranjang.

"Silahkan anda membersihkan diri dulu, mereka akan membantu anda," ucapnya sopan dengan tubuh yang sedikit ditundukkannya.

"Mereka?" Tannya si _blonde_ bingung.

Juugo mengangguk pelan lalu dari luar masuk selusin pelayan wanita yang membawa berbagai macam alat mandi, "Mereka akan membantu anda membersihkan tubuh."

"Ap‒ Aku tidak mau! Suruh mereka keluar! Aku mandi sendiri!" Jerit Naruto sambil membanting pintu yang menuju kamar mandi pribadi sang Malik, dengan keadaannya seperti ini sangat memalukan untuk dimandikan para pelayan wanita.

Sedikit membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan diri dikamar mandi, setelahnya Naruto tak bisa protes saat para pelayan wanita membantunya memakai pakaian, sebuah _thobe_‒ jubah panjang yang bagian atas biasanya disesuaikan seperti baju, tapi panjang dan longgar. Naruto memakai _thobe_ berwarna hitam dengan sulaman benang emas sederhana di tiap ujung pakaiannya, _thobe_ yang dipakainya tidak panjang seperti biasanya melainkan hanya sepanjang lutut dengan celana panjang model gembung a la Aladdin. Naruto memandangi dirinya di kaca, menyentuh bayangannya yang tampak agung, seperti dulu lagi saat dia masih terpenjara di kerajaan Uzu.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya naruto yang memperhatikan Juugo dari pantulan kaca.

"Sasuke-sama sedang mengadakan rapat darurat pagi-pagi sekali," jelasnya. Lelaki tinggi besar itu memerintahkan para pelayan wanita untuk pergi dari ruangan setelah mengantarkan makanan untuk Naruto. "Apa anda ingin sesuatu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat Juugo pergi dari kamar, setelah merasa sepi si _blonde_ mengendap-endap menuju pintu dan membukanya, dilihatnya dua orang penjaga tinggi besar berwajah seram menjaga pintu, memandanginya dengan tajam, sedikit membuatnya kaget.

"Anda mau kemana?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga dengan suara yang berat.

"A‒ Aku mau jalan-jalan, bosan kalau seharian di kamar."

Kedua penjaga saling bertatapan lalu salah satu diantaranya menganggukkan kepala, "Silahkan kalau anda ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar bangunan utama, ada pesan dari Sasuke-sama agar anda tidak keluar dari bangunan utama," jelasnya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar dan menatap sang penjaga dengan tatapan kesal, "Mana aku tahu yang mana bangunan utama dan mana yang bukan!"

"Kalau anda melihat barisan pohon kurma di sekitar bangunan berpilar banyak maka itu adalah batas dari bangunan utama. Saya akan memanggil pelayan untuk menemani anda," ucapnya. Lalu seorang lelaki muda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya muncul, menunduk hormat pada Naruto. "Pelayan ini akan menemani anda berkeliling."

Naruto mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari tempat itu diikuti sang pelayang. Istana Hebi sangat besar dan indah, pilar-pilar tinggi menopangnya dengan sempurna, bahkan istana milik Uzu tidak sebesar ini, hanya ada pelayan dan dirinya sendiri serta berpuluh-puluh penjaga yang ada di bangunan utama. Kiba‒pelayan yang menemaninya, menjelaskan bahwa bangunan utama ini adalah kediaman sang Malik, hanya beberapa orang yang diizinkannya memasuki tempat ini, seleksi untuk para pelayanpun disini sangat ketat tak seperti di bangunan lain.

Naruto berhenti tepat di sebuah kolam yang dekat dengan jejeran pohon palem, beberapa ikan tampak berenang dngan lincahnya, si _blonde_ duduk di pinggir kolam dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam air, bermain-main dengan kumpulan ikan. Tak sengaja dilihatnya rombongan wanita-wanita cantik dengan cadar tipis menutupi wajah mereka dan menyisakan sepasang mata yang indah. Rombongan itu menatapnya penuh dengan ketertarikan, dapat Naruto sadari kalau para wanita itu berbisik-bisik membicarakannya dan menatapnya penuh kecemburuan.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto, matanya tak lepas dari rombongan wanita yag memakai pakaian warna-warni itu.

Kiba menuju arah tatapan si _blonde_, "Mereka selir Sasuke-sama," jawabnya.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, _'Pasti mereka hanya sebaian kecil dari selir milik si brengsek itu,'_ pikir Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi, tak suka dipandangi tajam oleh segerombolan wanita cantik.

"Sepertinya berita tentang anda menjadi pendamping Sasuke-sama sudah terdengar di seluruh istana."

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar, _shock_ mendengarnya. "APA!"

Kiba berjengit kecil mendengar teriakan Naruto, "Ng... Tadi pagi Sasuke-sama mengumpulkan semuanya dan memberi pengumuman kalau beliau sudah mendapatkan pendamping, seperti itu..." Jelasnya takut-takut.

Naruto menggeram kesal dan bangkit dari duduknya, "Dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Tanyanya penuh aura menakan, menahan amarah.

"Ha‒ Harusnya beliau sudah selesai rapat, tapi mungkin masih ada di ruang rapat, dibagian luar bangunan utama," jawabnya takut, tubuhnya gemetar melihat Naruto penuh amarah.

"Dimana tempatnya," Tanya Naruto lagi, menekan tiap kata.

"Di sana," tunjuk Kiba ke arah sebuah bangunan berwarna biru gelap, dibelakang Naruto. Tak ada keberanian untuk Kiba agar tak menjawab pertanyaan dari si _blonde_, mengingat bagaimana aura kemarahan terpancar di tubuh pemuda itu.

Mata Naruto berkilat tajam, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu, di belakangnya Kiba memohon-mohon padanya agar tak melewati batas bangunan utama yang keamanannya belum pasti. Naruto tak mendengarkannya dan tetap berjalan menuju bangunan itu, para pelayan maupun penjaga yang melihatnya langsung menunduk hormat, melihatnya membuat Naruto tambah kesal. Si _blonde_ membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di sana, para penjaga tak berani mencegah setelah meliat siapa yang datang menerobos ruangan.

"SASUKE!" Panggilnya dengan suara menggelegar, menggema dalam ruangan.

Jauh di ujung sana Sasuke duduk di singgasana, sebuah kertas tampak ditangannya, sepertinya dia baru saja membaca sebuah laporan. Juugo ada di belakang sang Malik, membawa beberapa dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani. Lelaki penguasa Hebi itu menurunkan kertas yang ada di tangannya dan menatap datar. Naruto sendiri langsung saja menjejakkan kakinya di ruangan itu, sedikit menghentak, kesal. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan para petinggi kerajaan yan duduk bersila di lantai menunggu titah sang Malik.

"Tubuhmu sudah enakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, si _blonde_ malah menarik _bisht _Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu sedikit tertari ke depan, Naruto menatapnya penuh amarah berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Sasuke memberikan kertas yang ada di tangannya pada Juugo, lalu menarik pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu jatuh duduk dipangkuannya, Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Naruto. "Rapat selanjutnya minggu depan," ucap Sasuke santai pada para pejabat istana.

Bawahan sang Malik mengangguk‒mengerti, lalu keluar teratur diikuti oleh Juugo, meninggalkan keduanya di ruangan besar itu. Sasuke tak menghiraukan tatapan mata penuh kemarahan milik pendampingnya dan mengelus pipi lembut berkulit _tan_. Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menepis tangan milik Sasuke, menatapnya penuh benci.

"Aku mendapat kabar kalau kau memberi tahu pada seluruh penghuni istana, kalau aku adalah pasanganmu, apa itu benar?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau hubungan kita boleh disebar luaskan!" Bentaknya.

"Seluruh orang di istana harus tahu tentang keberadaanmu dan status hubunganmu denganku. Kalau tidak nyawamu bisa terancam," jawabnya, tangannya kembali merayap di punggung Naruto lalu jari-jari itu menjelajah ke rambut keemasan itu, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau‒"

"Kau tenang saja," potong Sasuke. "Rakyat Hebi hanya tahu aku sudah memilih pendamping, mereka tak akan tahu tentangmu, orang-orang di istana juga sudah kuberi peringatan agar tak memberitahukan sosokmu pada orang luar. Aku pastikan tak akan ada rakyat yang tahu bagaimana rupamu," Sasuke mengcup pipi _tan_ itu dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat. "Jadi, kau tak perlu cemas kalau berita tentangmu menjadi pendampingku akan terdengar ke negara tetangga, terutama ke Uzu."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kesal, mungkin ini adalah kesepakatan yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup. "Bagaimana dengan Uzu?"

"Baru saja perwakilan dari Hebi pergi ke Uzu untuk memberikan surat pada kakamu bahwa Hebi sudah tak berniat untuk melakukan invasi dan menarik mereka dalam kerjasama yang menguntungkan. Kalau semuanya lancar, maka tiga hari lagi mereka akan ke Hebi menandatangani kesepakatan."

Tubuh Naruto menegang dipangkuan Sasuke, digenggamnya erat _bisht_ yang berwarna hitam itu, pandangan matanya turun, tak lagi menatap Sasuke. "Kakak dan para pejabat di Uzu akan datang?" Tanyanya sedih.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan. "Kau ingat perjanjiannya? Kau jadi milikku maka Uzu akan kulepas, tapi kalau kau pergi dan menghianatiku aku tak segan akan menghancurkan negaramu Naru," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk lemah, "Apa aku boleh bertemu kakakku?" Tanyanya berharap.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Hal itu juga termasuk dalam perjanjian kita, _my little ginger bread_~" Jawabnya cepat.

Naruto bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi, sebelum pergi si _blonde_ memberikan tatapan tajam untuk sang Malik yang hanya ditanggapi seringai menyebalkan. Saat hampir menuju pintu tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba abu-abu, dilihatnya siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya dan kedua bola mata Naruto melebar. Orang yang baru saja ditabraknya memiliki kesamaan wajah pada sang Malik, hanya garis di sekitar hidung si lelaki dan senyum yang menawan pembedanya.

"Selamat siang Naruto-sama," ucapnya sopan. "Maaf aku belum bisa memberikan kado pernikahan untuk adik iparku yang manis ini."

"Hah? Adik ipar?" Tanya Naruto bingung, mengusap ujung hidupnya yang terasa sakit akibat bertubrukan dengan lelaki tinggi besar itu.

"Apa Sasuke tidak memberitahumu soal kakaknya?"

"Cukup Itachi! Naru, pergi ke kamar sekarang!" Perintahnya pada si _blonde_, Naruto segera pergi dari sana‒tak peduli kehadiran lelaki tinggi besar itu.

"Jahat sekali, harusnya kau memperlakukan pendampingmu dengan lembut," ucap lelaki yang memiliki nama Itachi itu, menatap Sasuke dengan sinis. "Kau juga harusnya mengenalkannya padaku, kakakmu ini."

"Bersikaplah sopan saat kau menemuiku sebagai seorang Vizier," tekan Sasuke tak berniat beranjak dari singgasananya. Lelaki tampan dengan rambut panjang diikat itu menunduk hormat padanya, Sasuke kesal setiap kali harus berurusan dengan Itachi tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah Vizier-nya, penasihat serta menteri politik di Hebi sekaligus kakak kandungnya.

"Maafkan hambamu ini, tapi kita sedang tidak dalam situasi formal adikku," ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Itachi duduk bersila di hadapan Sasuke yang menatapnya malas. "Dia benar-benar menarik ya, 'istrimu' mirip sekali dengan kakaknya."

"Jangan samakan Naruto dengan Malik Uzu yang keras kepala dan liar itu," Sasuke tak suka miliknya disama-samakan oleh yang lain, sangat tak suka.

Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat sifat adiknya, "Apa untuk mendapatkannya kau sampai tega mengambil kebebasanya dan mengurungnya di sini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dia milikku, apapaun caranya aku akan mendapatkannya walau dibenci," gumamnya pelan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Hn, egois memang turunan dari gen Uchiha. Tapi burung yang kau kurung dalam sangkarpun bisa mati meridukan langit," ucapnya, berdiri dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kau pikir-pikir lagi tentang 'mengurung' milikmu yang berharga itu, atau kau akan menyesalinya."

Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh. Memikirkan kata-kata sang kakak, Sasuke mendecih lalu bangkit. Untuk saat ini mungkin dia tak akan memikirkan kata-kata dari Itachi. Tidak untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Naruto menatap bosan padanya, dilepaskannya jubah miliknya dan duduk di samping si _blonde_. Naruto sama sekali tak menoleh padanya, sepertinya dia sebal pada sang Malik. Si _raven_ mendekatkan birnya di telinga si _blonde_ dan berbisik pelan, "Hn, waktunya hukuman."

Naruto otomatis menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat mendengarnya, matanya mendelik kesal, terlihat percikan kemarahan yang belum mereda dari kedua matanya yang secerah langit. "Aku tidak merasa sudah melanggar aturan sampai-sampai kau berniat menghukumku."

"Bukankah para penjaga telah mengatakan agar kau tak keluar dari wilayah bangunan utama ini?" Sasuke menyeringai dan mengelus lembut pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku suka sekali matamu yang memandangku tajam, apa kalau aku menghukummu sekarang kau akan menggigitku seperti rubah liar?"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke kuat, membuat tangan pucat itu lepas dari pipinya. "Dengar, aku mau menjadi pasanganmu hanya demi negaraku, aku juga tak akan menghianatimu dengan melanggar perjanjian kita, jadi berhentilah mengurungku di sini." protesnya. "Lagi pula, tak ada tempatku utuk kembali pulang selagi segel budak ini ada di pundakku," jelas Naruto dengan suar kecil.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke serius, kedua tangannya di taruh di pipi si _blonde_, membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Naruto memasang wajah kesal dan jijik mendapat pertanyaan itu dari sang Malik, "Menurutmu bagaimana? Ini sakit sekali!"

"Hn, begitu. Sebagai hukuman karena kau sudah keluar dari bangunan utama, ceritakan petualanganmu saat di laut," minta Sasuke sambil berbaring di kedua paha Naruto.

_'Orang ini sepertinya salah makan,' _ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk bercerita, kenapa kau malah bengong? Apa kau mau kuberi hukuman yang lain, _my little ginger bread_."

"Berisik! Aku hanya memikirkan harus dari mana aku bercerita dan aku tidak mau hukuman yang lain itu. Jadi, dengarkan ceritaku!" Naruto menjawab cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama tinggal di kerajaan Hebi, Naruto sedikit banyak sudah terbiasa, walau dia tetap dilarang untuk pergi selain ke gedung utama. Untuk menghabiskan waktu yang membosankan si _blonde_ mengajak satu-dua orang prajurit untuk bermain pedang, setelah mendapat izin dari Sasuke tentunya. Sasuke juga tak pernah lagi menyentuh dirinya, hanya sedikit kontak yang dilakukannya seperti mengelus pipi atau rambutnya, mungkin karena sang Malik sedang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini sampai tak kembali ke kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Naruto tidur dengan aman dan nyenyak di sana.

"Ah!" Suigetsu berjengit saat pedang yang ada di tangannya terlepas akibat hempasan serangan mendadak dari Naruto. Pedang besar itu melayang di langit lalu menukik dengan tajam ke tanah, tepat menancap di dekatnya. "Hampir saja," ucapnya dengan wajah pucat.

Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah Suigetsu yang pucat pasi, prajurit yang akhir-akhir ini bertugas menemaninya bermain pedang, "Ayo sekali lagi," ajak si _blonde_ bersemangat.

"Ehhh! Saya istirahat dulu Naruto-sama," protesnya sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya, segelas air putih diminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya melihat sang prajurit sudah kelelahan, Kiba datang dan membawakannya minuman untuknya. "Aku bosan, Suigetsu kau lemah sekali."

"Maaf kalau saya lemah," jawabnya sedikit tertohok.

"Itu karena Naru sama yang terlalu kuat, mungkin hanya Sasuke-sama lawan anda yang sebanding. Sang Malik sangat lihai bermain pedang," jelas Kiba bersemangat.

Naruto menatap sang pelayan dengan bosan. "Benarkah? Lain kali kalau dia tidak sibuk akan kutantang dia," gumamnya dengan seringai licik. "Sepertinta di luar bangunan utama para pelayan sedang sibuk, ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran, dari tempatnya berdiri dapat dia lihat di depan sana banyak pelaya maupun prajurit sibuk, membawa berbagai macam makanan juga perabotan mewah.

"Akan ada tamu dari luar menurut Juugo-san," jawab Suigetsu.

"Tamu?"

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Saya dengar Malik dari Uzu besok akan datang untuk menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian dan kerjasama dengan Hebi, sekaligus perayaan, begitu yang saya dengar."

"Uzu," gumam Naruto pelan. Besok kakaknya akan datang, apa dia bisa sekali saja bertemu dengan orang itu? Dengan kakaknya? Perasaan ingin melarikan diri dari negara ini kembali timbul tapi ditahannya, asal dengan adanya dirinya di sini menggantikan kebebasan negaranya dia rela melakukannya. "Kiba, bisa kau panggilkan Sasuke? Katakan padanya aku mencarinya," ucapnya serius.

Lelaki dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya mengangguk mengerti dan pergi dari hadapan si _blonde_. Naruto sendiri meminta Suigetsu kembali sedangkan dirinya sendiri menunggu sang Malik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa mencariku? Apa kerena aku tak kembali ke kamar selama beberapa hari membuatmu rindu. _My little ginger bread_?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di belakang kursi tempat Naruto duduk menunggu sang Malik, lelaki itu memeluk si _blonde_ dan menciumnya ringan.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku bukan biskuit jahe! Aku juga tak sekalipun merindukanmu! Tidurku nyenyak karena kau tidak ada," ucapnya, menanggapi sikap sang Malik yang menyebalkan.

"Sayang sekali," ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di depan naruto, mengambil sebutir anggur yang lezat terhidang di meja. "Hn, apa yang membuatmu mencariku?"

Naruto ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saat sang Malik menatapnya tajam, "Aku mendapat kabar kalau besok kakakku akan datang, apa itu benar?"

Sasuke menelan anggur itu setelah dikunyah dan mengambil sebutir lagi, "Hn, benar."

"Apa aku‒"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan dan jawabanku adalah tidak."

"Sekali saja kumohon, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya belum tentu aku bisa melihatnya lagi, izinkan aku mendampingimu di acara besok, pakaian aku cadar atau apapun juga untuk menutupi wajahku, aku tidak akan bicara dengannya, aku hanya ingin melihatnya, kumohon..." Mintanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya terkatup rapat.

Sasuke tetap menatap sang pendamping dengan tajam, "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas, tak tergoyahkan.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mengurungku di sini! Aku tak akan lari darimu aku hanya‒"

"Silahkan temui dia dan perjanjian kita batal," ucap Sasuke tegas. Naruto menatap benci pada sang Malik dan bangkit dari duduknya tanpa sepatah kata, "Aku tak pernah main-main Naruto, sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik perjanjian kita." Si _blonde_ menatap Sasuke dari ujung matanya dan melangkah pergi, menutup pintu dengan keras. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan sang pendamping. "Melihatnya kesal adalah kesenangan tersendiri," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar mewah yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya beristirahat porak poranda, bulu angsa yang menjadi isi bantal empuk berhamburan di udara, pelakunya adalah si _blonde_, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto tak peduli kamar ini berantakan, tak peduli jika nantinya akan dihukum oleh Sasuke, sangat kesal. Si _blonde_ membanting piring berisi buah-buahan dan mengambil pisau buah yang ada di meja, mengarahkan ujungnya yang tajam itu tepat kelehernya, matanya terpejam siap menghunuskan besi tajam itu.

"Lakukan saja, kalau kau bunuh diri aku tak akan segan memotong kepala kakakmu," ancam Sasuke yang datang tepat waktu.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, pisau masih bertengger di lehernya, hanya beberapa inci kulitnya akan tergores. "Kenaap kau begitu kejam! Apa menjadikanku milikmu belum cukup dan sekarang kau ingin mengurungku dari dunia luar!" Bentaknya histeris.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, semakin langkah kakinya mendekati Naruto semakin dekat ujung pisau itu menggores kulit leher si _blonde_. Membuat sebuah titik kecil berwarna merah, "Turunkan sekarang." Perintahnya. "Apa kau pikir kalau kau mati aku akan tetap mempertahankan perjanjian, kalau kau tak ada du dunia ini maka tak ada gunanya lagi perjanjian antara Hebi dan Uzu."

Setitik air mata meluncur turun dari kedua langit si _blonde_, diturunkan pisau itu lalu dijatuhkannya ke lantai, tak ada yang semenyiksa ini selain menjadi pendamping sang Malik, kehidupannya yang keras saat di atas laut terasa lebih ringan dibandingkan saat ini. Jarak antara Hebi dan Uzu mungkin dekat, hanya perlu setengah hari dengan kuda pasti akan sampai, tapi jarak yang dekat itu terasa jauh, sangat jauh.

Sasuke memeluk si _blonde_ dari belakang, menciumi tengkuk sang pendamping. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati, jangan..." Lirihnya dengan suara kecil.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku saat di gurun pasir, seharusnya aku mati saja dimakan burung pemakan bangkai!"

"Apa kau lupa alasanmu ada di sini Naruto?"

Naruto tertegun dan menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku ingat. Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan negaraku. Tapi, kenapa kau menjadikanku pendampingmu? Jadikan aku pelayan atau siksa aku di dalam penjara!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh si _blonde_ sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku butuh kau di sini, sebagai penopangku."

"Apa maksud‒"

Ucapan si _blonde_ terpotong saat Sasuke menyarangkan sebuah ciuman manis yang tak berujung, si _blonde_ melenguh saat jari-jari tangan sang Malik dengan lihai menjajah tubuhnya, tak ada tempat yang tak disentuh disetiap incinya. Sebuah dorongan halus membawa keduanya jatuh dilembutnya hasrat, tak membiarkan ciuman itu terlepas. Naruto merasakan sikap sang Malik sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ada kejujuran di setiap ciumannya, terasa lembut dan semanis permen kapas, tapi kedua mata berwarna malam menatapnya putus asa.

Terbawa suasana, Naruto menikmati malam ini, malam saat Sasuke menyentuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa sensitif, hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dapat membuatnya sampai ke langit ketujuh. Malam ini benar-benar berbeda, Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut baik ciuman maupun tikaman yang memabukkannya yang mampu membuatnya mengerang. Sang Malik yang kejam dan licik itu berubah lembut. Harusnya dia membalas dendam atas apa yang telah dilakukan lelaki nomor satu di Hebi itu, tapi semuanya menguap saat kedua mata berwarna malam menatapnya seakan takut kehilangan. Si _blonde_ tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, mungkinkah hanya fatamorgana? Sisi lain sang Malik mau tak mau membuatnya terperangkap juga.

Sebuah tikaman yang dalam membuat keduanya sampai ke surga tertinggi, tapi malam masih panjang, dan mereka belum menikmati sepenuhnya. Kembali bergerak dalam gerah udara yang membangkitkan hasrat, saling menyentuh dalam kepasrahan. Mencari setitik kejujuran diantara riak kepalsuan. Tapi semuanya terlihat kabur saat kedua tubuh telanjang itu mengais kenikmatan terdalam yang hanya digerakkan oleh hasrat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun saat matahari sudah hampir kembali tenggelam, dilihatnya warna matahari membias di kamar yang sudah rapi seperti semula. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, susah digerakkan. Seharian ini sepertinya dia tertidur, wajar saja karena semalam sang Malik benar-benar tak melepaskannya pergi dan entah kenapa dia menikmatinya. Gila rasanya mengingat kejadian semalam. Naruto ingin menutup matanya lagi tapi suara derik pintu yang terbuka mmembuatnya tak jadi memjamkan mata, dilihatnya ada sebuah bayangan tinggi besar dari tirai yang menutupi tempatnya berbaring.

"Juugo?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang serak.

Tubuh tinggi besar itu terdiam lalu mendekati tempat Naruto berbaring, tak berani membuka tirai itu, "Saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian bersih anda, air panas untuk mandi juga sudah siap."

"Air," mintanya, mengulurkan tangannya keluar yang disambut sebuah gelas yang diberikan Juugo. Naruto setengah berbaring dan menikmati dinginnya air yang menyapu tenggorokannya. "Juugo, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti dia," guma si _blonde_.

Juugo menerima uluran gelas yang kosong dari Naruto dan menaruhnya di meja dekat timpat tidur itu. "Kenapa anda tidak bertanya pada Sasuke-sama langsung?"

"Seperti dia akan menjawabnya saja, tapi kesempatan bertanya juga selalu saja menghilang saat aku bertemu dengannya."

Terdengar oleh Naruto kalau lelaki tinggi besar itu menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya anda membersihkan diri dan ada pesan dari Sasuke-sama, beliau bilang malam ini anda harus tetap di kamar, tak boleh pergi kemanapun," ucapnya menyampaikan pesan, setelahnya Juugo pergi dari kamar itu membiarkan Naruto untuk beristirahat.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju jendela, dapat dia dengar suara riuh rendah keramaian, suara perayaan pesta besar. Si _blonde_ menggenggam tangannya erat, matanya berubuh tajam. "Kakak," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di antara koridor istana yang sepi, diantara pilar-pilar tinggi, tampak sesosok berjubah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan jubah dan hanya memperlihatkan bibirnya yang tipis menggoda. Sosok itu berlari tanpa suara tanpa alas kaki, beberapa kali dia bersempunyi di sudut gelap bangunan istana saat melihat penjaga, sosok itu mengendap-endap menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang saat ini riuh ramai, tempat pertemuan dengan negara Uzu. Sosok itu menyelinap di rerumputan, tepat mengarah ke pintu masuk gedung. Kedua bola matanya yang biru besar mencoba menelisik setiap orang yang ada di tempat itu, dari kejauhan dia tak melihat sosok yang dicarinya, sosok yang dia harap bisa dia lihat walau sedikit saja.

Hampir satu jam sosok bermata biru itu bersembunyi, lelah karena apa yang dia cari tak ditemukannya dia bermaksud kembali sebelum ketahuan dan membuat seseoranng marah besar, kemarahan orang itu dapat membuat negaranya terancam, dia tak ingin itu terjadi. Saat sosok itu berbalik ternyata ada sepasang kaki yang menghadang arahnya, sedikit lega saat pakaian orang yang tidak diketahuinya itu berwarna abu-abu‒bukan Sasuke, wajahnya pelan-pelan diangkatnya ke atas, membuat kain yang menutupi wajahnya jatuh ke bahunya, dua buah mata biru besar itu terbelalak, dihadapannya Uchiha Itachi menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Wah-wah... Ternyata benar ini kau, hampir saja aku mengarahkan pedangku, kupikir kau tikus yang menyelinap tak sopan," ucapnya sarkastik.

Uchiha Itachi adalah lelaki kedua di negara Hebi yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, entah kenapa si _blonde_ tak menyukainya. Mungkin karena darah yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu sama dengan Sasuke. "Itachi," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Cepat tutupi wajahmu dan bergeraklah perlahan, akan kuantar kau kembali ke kamar sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya."

Naruto mengikuti perkataan sulung Uchiha, apa yang dikatan lelaki itu benar, dia harus segera bergegas sebelum ketahuan pergi dari kamarnya secara diam-diam. Selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya‒dan milik Sasuke, Itachi mengikuti dengan waspada di belakangnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Naruto kalau Itachi ternyata lebih baik dari Sasuke. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tinggal menyeberangi sebuah taman Naruto akan sampai di bangunan tempatnya tinggal. Beberapa penjaga terlihat di depan pintu masuk, tak masalah meminta kepada mereka untuk tutup mulut mengenai ulahnya malam ini agar kejadian ini tak terendus Sasuke.

"Keriput mesum, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara membuat keduanya terdiam. Pemilik suara itu semakin mendekati lelaki tampan berambut panjang itu, terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang bergesekan antara rumput dan alas kaki miliknya. "Hei," panggil lelaki itu lagi.

Itachi berbalik dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis pada sosok itu sebelum menunduk hormat, "Wah, selamat malam Kyuubi-sama. Kenapa seorang Malik dari Uzu yang harusnya ada di pesta bisa berkeliaran di tempat ini?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengr ucapan Itachi, betapa dia ingin berbalik, bertemu dengan kakanya. Mudah baginya hanya untuk berbalik dan menunjukkan sosoknya dihadapan sang kakak, tapi hal itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar, dia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat sang kakak. Kalau sampai tahu dia ada di Hebi, kakaknya tidak akan tinggal diam, dilain sisi dia belum punya keberanian untuk bertemu kakaknya, orang yang sudah dia tinggalkan.

Malik dari Uzu yang berambut _orange_ dengan paras tampan itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak suka pesta seperti itu, makanya melarikan diri. Ah, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menusukmu saat kau memanggilku dengan formal," decihnya sambil memainkan gelas bergagang tinggi di tangan kanannya.

Itachi tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Naruto yang berselimutkan kain hitam, menyentuh kedua pundaknya dengan ringan. "Karena aku mengerti dimana posisi dan situasiku saat ini, tidak mungkin aku mempermalukan anda yang seorang penguasa Uzu," seringai si sulung Uchiha.

Kyuubi tampak menggeretakkan giginya dengan keras, kesal dengan ucapan si sulung Uchiha. "Siapa dia? Pelayan?" Tanya Kyuubi ingin tahu, menelisik tubuh berbalut kain hitam yang memunggunginya, ditelitinya tubuh itu dengan hati-hati. "Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku mengantar anak ini, dia sedang tak sehat," bohong Itachi, kedua tangannya yang berdiam di bahu Naruto sedikit mengerat, memberikan tanda untuk si _blonde_ agar tak melakukan hal yang akan disesalinya dan merugikan negaranya.

Kyuubi mendekati sosok yang berdiri di samping Itachi dengan penasaran, lalu tatapannya kembali ke arah itachi. "Kau... kau tidak bermaksud 'bermain' dengan seorang pelayan kan?" Curiga sang Malik sambil memicingkan matanya.

Mendengar hal itu tak dapat Itachi sembunyikan rasa gelinya, dia terkikik menahan tawa keluar dari bibirnya, "Oh, jangan bilang kau cemburu, aku tak akan selingkuh dari anda Kyuubi-sama."

Wajah Kyuubi merah padam, diinjaknya kaki si sulung Uchiha dengan keras, mendapat respon pekikan kesakitan dari si empunya tubuh membuatnya senang. "Jaga lidahmu Uchiha!"

Itachi mendorong punggung sosok bertudung itu lalu tersenyum kecil pada Kyuubi, "Sebaiknya anda kembali ke tempat pertemuan, taman ini terlarang untuk orang luar karena dekat bangunan utama tempat tinggal Malik negara ini."

Kyuubi tampak menghela napas panjang, sebelum berbalik menuju tempat pertemuan lelaki tampan berambut _orange_ itu sempat memberikan tanda jari tengahnya pada sang sulung Uchiha yang hanya ditanggapi seringai yang tambah membuat Kyuubi kesal.

Itachi memperhatikan sosok Kyuubi yang menghilang dalam kegelapan, setelah dirasanya aman dilepaskan pegangannya di kedua pundak si _blonde_, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip wajah dibalik tudung itu. "Sudah aman," ucapnya. Itachi tak kaget saat menyadari Naruto menangis, dia mengerti gejolak yang dirasakan oleh lelaki itu. "Ayo kembali ke kamar anda, Naruto-sama." Ajaknya dengan sebuah elusan lembut di helai _blonde_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membersihkan diri Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ini dengan merenung, tapi seseorang mengusiknya, Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghampiri Naruto yang tak menghiraukan keberadaanya. "Kau baru mandi, apa seharian ini kau tertidur?" Tanya Sasuke yang menciumi rambut Naruto yang menguarkan aroma segar.

Naruto tetap tak menjawab, tak menghiraukan sang Malik, matanya tetap fokus ke sebuah sudut yang ada di hadapannya, seolah-olah sudut di sana sangat menarik dimatanya. Sasuke dengan tak sabaran mencengkeram dagu Naruto membawa pandangan si _blonde_ ke arahnya. "Kau habis menangis?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat tubuhnya menegang, lelaki dihadapannya ini sangat jeli, hal sekecil apapun terendus olehnya, bahkan oleh tangis yang coba di sembunyikannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tangan _tan_ itu menghempas cengkeraman si _raven_, kedua bola mata birunya menatap Sasuke penuh benci. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Naru," ucap Sasuke memutus jarak, si _raven _mencium si _blonde_, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, ciuman itu terhenti saat Naruto mendorongnya. Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu menggosok bibirnya dengan lengannya, mencoba menghilangkan sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu yang tertinggal di sana.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menarik tangan si _blonde_, membuat lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, selain itu si _blonde_ merasakan pedih di telapak kakinya, sepertinya luka itu akibat dia pergi tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Sasuke yang menyadari si _blonde_ tengah kesakitan menyuruhnya duduk lagi, dilihatnya telapak kaki Naruto yang sedikit terkelupas. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dadanya bergemuruh dengan hebatnya. Kalau sampai ketahuan, maka semuanya akan selesai, dia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan negaranya, kalau hal itu ketahuan.

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan sensasi menggelitik di telak kakinya, dilihatnya sang Malik sedang menjilati kakinya, "Ap‒ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya kecil dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasuke menjauhkan lidahnya dari telapak kaki si _blonde_ yang basah oleh _saliva_ miliknya, mengendusnya sedikit, "Air liur bisa menyembuhkan luka," jawabnya singkat, "Ada bau rumput di kakimu, Naruto."

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, apalagi saat Sasuke telah berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, menatapnya curiga. "Aku bosan, kau tahu aku tak suka dikurung, makanya tadi aku bermain sebentar di taman depan," bohongnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapnya penuh curiga. "Hn? Tapi tak ada alasan untuk bemain ke taman tanpa alas kaki 'kan?"

"Itu‒ Itu, aku menyelinap diam-diam dari penjaga, makanya tidak memakai alas kaki," jelasnya lagi, menatap ujung-ujung jari kakinya yang telanjang. Mendengar helaan napas sang Malik, Naruto memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke sepertinya percaya dengan alasannya dan menjauh darinya.

Lelaki penguasa Hebi itu melepas pakaian resmi kerajaan yang penuh dengan sulaman benang emas. Menggantinya dengan _bisht_‒jubah panjang yang dipakai diatas _thobe_, yang berwarna hitam polos, tak lupa dia memakai _egal_‒ sebuah syal kepala berbentuk persegi yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki, bersama dengan sebuah tali untuk mengikat ditempatnya. Sang Malik memberikan _bisht_ dan _egal_ yang senada dengan miliknya‒dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil untuk dipakai si _blonde_.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya si _blonde_ sambil memakai _bisht_ miliknya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, membantu si _blonde_ memakai _egal_, menutupi rambut _blonde_-nya. "Aku ingin menunjukkan tempat rahasia," ucapnya misterius.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto keluar dari kamar, di luar bangunan pribadi sang Malik, Juugo sudah menyiapkan seekor kuda bersurai panjang dan bertubuh hitam legam yang cantik. Naruto duduk menyamping tepat di depan sang Malik yang menyiapkan tali kekang kuda. "Aku akan pergi ketempat biasa, kau tak perlu mengawalku Juugo," perintahnya pada sang tangan kanan. Sebuah hentakan di tubuh si kuda membuat mereka melesat keluar dari gerbang istana.

Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang si _raven_‒takut jatuh, dan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memegang _egal_ miliknya yang berkibar tak tentu arah. Suara tapal kuda menggema dijalan-jalan diantara rumah penduduk yang sepi, Naruto melihat tembok besar batas kota dengan padang pasir, mereka melewati gerbang dengan lancar, lalu kuda yang dikendalikan oleh sang Malik terus berlari seperti angin, menuju ke arah utara.

Suara tapal kuda teredam oleh pasir, mereka berdua semakin menjauh dari ibu kota Hebi. Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang Malik, mencegah pasir yang terbawa angin memasuki matanya. Naruto merasakan pergerakan kuda semakin melambat, dirasakannya kalau Sasuke menarik tali kekang kuda sangat kuat‒membuat kuda berhenti. Sasuke turun dari atas pelana dan mengikat tali kekang kuda di sebuah kayu, lalu mengulurkan kedua tanganya, bersiap untuk menggendong Naruto lagi.

"Coba injak pasirnya perlahan," minta Sasuke.

Naruto pelan-pelan menurunkan kakinya, terasa butiran pasir yang halus di telapak kakinya. "Pasirnya hangat," celetuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menggandeng tangan si _blonde_, mereka berjalan perlahan ke sebuah tempat yang membuat kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu, tempat rahasia hanya seorang Malik dan pendampingnya yang boleh memasukinya," jelas si _raven _memperlihatkan sebuah oasis.

Naruto tampak takjub melihat keindahan oasis ini. Beberapa pohon palem berdaun lebat menghalangi sinar bulan dimalam itu, tercium juga bau jeruk, sepertinya ada beberapa pohon jeruk. Mereka berdua melewati sebuah jalan setapak kecil, setelah melewati rimbunnya pepohonan Naruto melihat sebuah danau yang sangat cantik, tepat di tengan oasis ini.

"_Lum'ah_, dalam bahasa kuno di negara Hebi artinya berkilauan," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto duduk perlahan di pinggir danau, di atas hamparan pasir yang hangat. "_Lum'ah?_"

"Hn, nama oasis ini, coba lihat," tunjuk Sasuke tepat ke danau. Cahaya bulan serta bintang memantul di atas danau yang tenang, seperti sebuah kaca raksasa, cahaya yang terpantul dari langit tampak berkilauan indah.

"Cantik," gumam Naruto pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. "Di Uzu, air sangat langka, ada sebuah mata air saja itu pun ada di dalam kerajaan, ada seorang petugas yang berjaga dan mengatur jadwal agar para rakyat di sana mengambil air. Oasis seperti ini sama sekali tak ada di sana," jelas Naruto, matanya memandang jauh bintang di langit.

"Hn, itu karena kalian tidak tahu ada sesuatu di tanah kalian yang harusnya bisa membantu negara Uzu," ucap Sasuke. Naruto menatap si _raven_ tajam, rasa ingin tahu terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang senada dengan langit di siang hari. "Akan kuberitahu kalau kau menciumku," seringainya, menyentuh belah bibir si _blonde_.

Naruto menggigit keras ibu jari sasuke yang mencoba menerobos memasuki bibirnya, darah kental terasa di indra pengecapnya. "Apa menyiksa seorang pangeran pelarian hobimu untuk mendapat keuntungan dari sebuah negeri miskin?" sinis si _blonde_.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, semakin memasukkan ibu jari tangannya ke dalam mulut si _blonde_, "Kalau aku mengatakan mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama pasti kau tak akan percaya." Sasuke mengeluarkan ibu jarinya yang telah tercampur oleh _saliva_ dan darah, menjilatnya dengan sensual, mau tak mau membuat wajah naruto merah merona. "Takdir yang membawamu kepadaku di hari kau tersesat di gurun."

Perkataan dari si _raven_ membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya."Itu hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan yang tak menyenangkan bagiku," ucapnya kesal, kembali menatap ke danau, tak menghiraukan si _raven_ yang mengusap-usap rambut _blonde_-nya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu berbaring beralaskan pasir, menatap indahnya langit malam. "Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini seperti kutukan, Naruto." Protes Sasuke. "Di malam sebelum aku menemukanmu di gurun, aku bermimpi melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, aku mengejar bintang yang jatuh di gurun dan menemukan sebuah tunas bunga di sana."

Naruto memandang Sasuke heran dan menghela napas, "Itu cuma mimpi, apa hubungannya denganku."

"Aku menjelaskan hal itu keesokannya pada peramal kerajaan, peramal menyuruhku pergi ke gurun, saat itulah aku menemukanmu. Kurasa itu adalah takdir, makanya aku akan mengikat takdir milikku dengan segala cara," jelasnya dengan raut wajah serius, memandangi kedua bola mata Naruto.

Wajah Naruto tampak merah padam, memutus kontak mata dengan sang Malik. "Kau, aneh... Apa kau percaya kalau jodohmu itu seorang laki-laki..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _gender_, mau laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja," jawab Sasuke enteng. "Dengan kau ada di sisiku, bukankah kau telah menyelamatkan negaramu," ucapnya lagi seolah mengingatkannya. "Harusnya kau bangga," tambahnya.

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke, lelaki itu terus mendesak untuk mendekatinya. "Kalau kau benar-benar serius denganku, maka tak ada alasan untuk mengikatku di istana," ucap Naruto lantang.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga si _blonde_, berbisik pelan. "Tak ada alasan juga bagiku untuk tak mengikatmu, sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukanku, kau akan kuikat erat. Akan kubuat kau tergila-gila padaku," ucapnya sombong.

Naruto tak bisa menolak saat Sasuke memaksa menempelkan belah bibir mereka, membawa friksi yang mau tak mau dirasakan oleh si _blonde_ sebagai sebuah kenikmatan. Sekeras apapun dia menolak sentuhan Sasuke tetap saja tubuhnya enggan menolak, tubuhnya menerima sentuhan dan rengkuhan lelaki egois itu dengan lebih jujur ketimbang hatinya yang selalu memberontak. Tangan pucat milik Sasuke dengan lincah membuka _bisht_ milik si _blonde_ lalu dengan lincahnya jari-jarinya menerobos masuk _thobe_ Naruto menyentuh kedua tonjolan di dada si _blonde_, Sasuke membawa Narutoberbaring diatas pasir hangat dengan dirinya sendiri ada di atas lelaki itu, menyeringai senang melihat wajah merah merona si _blonde_.

"Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku," gumam si _raven_ pelan lalu kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, membawa Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman panjang memabukkan.

Ciuman sang Malik bagai candu, setiap kali si _blonde_ menerima rangsangan dari bibir itu seketika itu juga dia tak akan berkutik, tubuhnya lemas, tak bisa berpikir jernih, tubuhnya selalu berteriak ingin sentuhan lebih oleh sang Malik. Tubuh si _blonde_ menggeliat saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas, tubuh mereka semakin menempel, dengan tak sabaran Sasuke melepas _thobe_ milik Naruto, menyentuhnya kesegala arah, merabanya dengan sensual. Kedua tangan besar itu berpindah setelah puas merangsang kedua tonjolan di dada si _blonde_, membawanya ke belakang tubuh lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu, meremas bongkahan kenyal. Lenguhan si _blonde_ teredam oleh lidah Sasuke yang enggan lepas dari sana, sedangkan kedua tangannya sendiri memeluk erat leher Sasuke, meremas helaian rambut _black-blue_ itu.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena kebutuhan oksigen, seutas _saliva_ menempel di bibir keduanya, nafas Naruto tampak terengah mencoba menghirup udara sebanyaknya, menetralisir gemuruh di dadanya yang semakin keras bergemuruh. Sasuke mengusap bibir yang basah itu, memasukkan tiga jari tanganya kedalam mulut si _blonde_.

"Hisap," perintahnya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

Tak ada kata protes dari si _blonde_ kecuali sebuah lenguhan, "Uhh..." Naruto tak bisa menolaknya, dikulumnya jari-jari panjang Sasuke, melumurinya dengan _saliva_ miliknya, kedua tanganya meremas pasir dibawah sana seolah butirannya dapat digenggamnya.

Sasuke mencium segel budak di bahu kiri Naruto, lalu menjilatnya dengan mesra. "Akan kubuat kau tergila-gila padaku," bisiknya. Jari-jari Sasuke dengan lincah keluar-masuk di dalam mulut si _blonde_ sesekali menarik dan melilit lidahnya di dalam sana, lelehan _saliva_ tak terkira banyaknya keluar dari bibirnya, tak sanggup menampung kenikmatan ini. Sasuke mengeluarkan jari miliknya dalam rongga mulut yang hangat itu, menjilat lelehan _saliva_ yang melumurinya, menatap Naruto bagai binatang buas.

Tubuh bugil milik si _blonde_ yang menggeliat di atas pasir, mau tak mau membuat hasrat sang Malik tersulut, dibukanya _bisht_ dan _thobe_ milikinya dengan tak sabaran dan membuangnya sembarangan, Naruto hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat si _raven_ membuka satu persatu pakaiannya, wajahnya memerah, dia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia menyukai situasi saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak ada kuasa untuk menolak sentuhan sang Malik, si _blonde_ mabuk akan hasrat yang tercipta diantar dua tubuh tak berbusana.

Sasuke memakai kedua lengannya untuk menjaga berat tubuhnya, sebagian tubuhnya yang lain dibiarkan menempel erat dengan si _blonde_. Sesekali digerakkannya pusat tubuh yang menegang itu dengan milik Naruto, mengirimkan friksi kenikmatan di tubuh keduanya. Naruto hanya bisa melenguh saat Sasuke menjilati cuping telinganya, jilatan itu berpindah tepat ke _adam's apple_ Naruto yang menggoda, dikulumnya dan sesekali dikecupi oleh sang Malik, tanda semerah batu _ruby_ tercipta di sana. Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari karya yang baru saja dia torehkan di kanvas indahnya. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah tampannya, Naruto hanya bisa meremas pundak sang Malik, menggoresnya dengan kuku tajam, sebagai tanda sedikit dari penolakannya.

"Cu‒ Cukup, Ahhh~" Naruto tak dapat menahan erangannya lagi saat sang Malik menjilat sebuah titik di dadanya, titik yang lain tak dibiarkannya begitu saja, dimainkan titik lainnya itu dengan permainan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang lihai.

Si _blonde_ tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan ini, tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang, membuatnya mirip busur panah dan dia lepaskan hasrat tertingginya itu di ujung sana, membasahi miliknya dan milik sang Malik. Naruto terengah, meraup udara sebanyaknya untuk mengisi rongga dadanya sementara Sasuke sama sekali tak menghentikan gerakannya. Merasa sudah waktunya untuk ke acara utama, Sasuke sedikit memberi jarak pada si _blonde_, si _raven_ berlutut di antara selangkangan lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu, lalu membuka lebar kedua kaki sang terkasih.

Sasuke membawa jari-jarinya menari di milik Naruto membasahinya dengan cairan kental itu, sebuah jari terasa di pintu masuk bongkahan kenyal‒mencoba menerobos masuk, mempersiapkan. Naruto menjerit kecil, mencakar pasir di bawahnya. Sasuke membalik posisi si _blonde_, memaksa lelaki itu dalam posisi merangkak dan membawa bongkahan kenyal itu ke atas agar lebih nyaman mempersiapkannya, dua lengan milik Naruto digunakan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, dia tak ingin pasir masuk ke dalam mulutnya selagi si _raven_ bersenang-senang di belakang sana.

Naruto menggenggam erat pasir di kedua telapak tangannya saat Sasuke menambah jari yang keluar masuk di antara bongkahan kenyal miliknya, dari satu menjadi dua, dari dua menjadi tiga, lalu dari tiga menjadi empat. Suara dinding _rectum_ yang mulai basah akibat cairan khas di dalam sana membuat Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya, tak membiarkan erangan lolos keluar.

"Hn, berhenti melukai tubuhmu sendiri Naru, keluarkan... Perdengarkan nyanyianmu padaku, mendesah dan panggil namaku," ucap sang Malik dibelakang sana, sesekali dijilatnya bongkahan kenyal yang tak bosan dipandanganya sementara jari-jarinya dengan lincah mempersiapkan si _blonde_.

"Ha, ahhh~" Suara itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir si _blonde_, sebuat titik kenikmatan baru saja disentuh sang Malik di dalam sana. Kembali membawa sebuah kegilaan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar, disentuhnya titik itu lagi dan lagi, membuat si _blonde_ menggelinjang, tak kuasa lengannya untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih lama, kenikmatan ini membuat tulang-tulangnya seperti _jely_, tak bertenaga. Sasuke di belakang sana menyangga pinggul si _blonde_ agar tetap pada posisinya. Sang Malik merasa sudah saatnya melakukan acara puncak yang telah ditahannya, didekatkan miliknya yang menegang pada pintu masuk si _blonde_, Naruto merasakan bagaimana panas tubuh si _raven_ menyentuh pintu masuknya, si _raven_ berusaha dengan perlahan memasukkannya, sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ingin melukai sang terkasih, mencoba bersama untuk mendayung kenikmatan.

"Ti‒ Tidak! Keluarkan! Sakit! Ahh‒"

"Bukankah memang sakit di awal? Setelahnya kau akan menikmatinya, Naru..."

Sasuke menyentaknya sangat dalam, membuat si _blonde_ menjerit kesakitan, tak dipedulikannya kepala dan wajah Naruto yang menempel di atas pasir. Bibir si _blonde_ tak hentinya menyenandungkan lenguhan dan desahan, sementara dibelakang sana Sasuke menikamnya dengan kuat, berkali-kali dengan tempo yang tak tetap. Si _raven_ memegang pinggul si _blode_ dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh tak membiarkan posisi itu berubah, sesekali dikecupinya leher dan punggung si _blonde_, yang seolah berteriak untuk disentuhnya. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya dan berjatuhan di atas pasir menjadi pelengkap kegiatan ini.

Sebuah gerakan konstan yang cepat dan tikaman yang jauh di dalam sana menandakan si _raven_ akan sampai pada puncaknya, begitu juga dengan si _blonde_ yang menggelinjang. Lalu sebuah tikaman yang lebih dalam dari biasanya menjadi pertanda selesainya aktivitas mereka, sang Malik memenuhi _rectum_ si _blonde_ dengan cairan kental miliknya, berkali-kali cairan panas itu memenuhi _rectum_ si _blonde_ sampai beberapa diantaranya menyelinap keluar, sedang si _blonde_ mengerang-ngerang , cairan miliknya lengket pada pasir di bawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan penuh, mau tak mau rasa yang baru saja dirasakannya membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Sasuke melepaskan miliknya sebelum bergabung dengan si _blonde_ yang telah roboh ke atas pasir, ditindihnya tubuh _tan_ itu, dapat dia rasakan dadanya berdentum kencang di punggung si _blonde_, keringat masih mengalir di tubuh keduanya, tampaknya sejuknya oasis tak dapat mengurangi panasnya aktivitas mereka.

Naruto melirik si _raven_ yang masih betah menempel di tubuhnya, menyadari sedang dipandangi oleh si _blonde_ Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu membawanya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang basah dan bergairah. Mereka memulainya lagi dan lagi. Penyatuan dibawah langit malam dengan bulan menjadi saksinya. Kata-kata cinta terdengar di kedua telinga si _blonde_, memabukkannya dalam pusaran perasaan yang tak menentu. Dalam kebimbangan yang membawanya terombang-ambing dia menemukan setitik kehangatan dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan hanya kunang-kunang yang terbang rendah didekatnya yang menyadari seulas senyum tipis terhias di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun saat tenggorokannya terasa kering, sedikit linglung dengan keadaannya saat ini, setelah meneguk segelas air di gelas yang tak jauh di dekatnya, barulah dia tersadar telah berada di kamar miliknya dan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya dia sudah kembali ke istana setelah berkali-kali mereka melakukan penyatuan di malam itu. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat wajah Naruto merah padam, bagaimana Sasuke menyentuhnya dan selalu menggumamkan kata-kata yang memalukan untuknya, si _raven_ sedikit banyak mulai berubah, bagaimana cara dia menyentuh si _blonde_, bagaimana cara dia bicara dengan si _blonde_, semuanya teras berbeda di malam itu.

Si _blonde_ turun dari ranjang, membat tubuhnya yang telanjang tersingkap dari dalam selimut, beberapa tanda merah merekah di tubuhnya terlihat dengan mata telanjang, Naruto sedikit susah melangkah mengingat semalam mereka telah melakukan beberapa kali, setiap kali dia melangkah ada cairan kental yang keluar diantara bokongnya. Si _blonde_ dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan membersihkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak karena kejadian semalam.

Setelah berpakaian tak dilihatnya sosok si _raven_ dikamar, setelah terbangunpun sosoknya tak tampak. "Setidaknya dia menungguku terbangun, dasar tak bertanggung jawab," gumam Naruto kesal. Diambilnya sebutir anggur dari sebuh piring yang ada di meja, dilihatnya ada makanan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Didapatinya makanan yang terbuat dari beras yang dicampur dengan kaldu daging kambing dengan beberapa rempah yang nantinya akan dicampur dengan daging kambing dan buah kering. Mendengar perutnya berbunyi nyaring diputuskannya untuk memindahkan isi dalam piring itu ke dalam perutnya, dibawanya makanannya itu diatas ranjang.

Naruto menyadari hari sudah siang saat melihat matahari telah tinggi di luar jendela, makan seorang diri dalam hening membuatnya memikirkan semua hal yang telah terjadi saat dia menginjakkan kaki di negara Hebi. Pertemuannya dengan sang Malik, lalu segel di bahunya yang mengikatnya dengan sang penguasa, dan kesepakatannya untuk negaranya. "Sebenarnya tak buruk juga aku ada di Hebi," gumamnya sambil menjilati nasi yang menempel diantara sela jari-jarinya. "Selama dia tak menyentuh negaraku, aku rasa aku akan betah tinggal di sini," gumamnya melanjutkan.

"AKHHH! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Gara-gara dia aku jadi punya pikiran aneh seperti ini," ucapnya kesal tapi dengan wajah merah padam. Dicucinya tangannya sampai bersih lalu diputuskannya untuk keluar dari kamar, melihat udara yang cerah membuatnya tak betah untuk berlama-lama di dalam kamar.

Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan pribadi sang Malik, seorang pengawal tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah padanya, Naruto balas mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati taman depan. Kalau dipikir-pikir selama dia ada di istana Hebi, dia sama sekali belum pernah benar-benar menjelajahi tempat yang indah ini. Sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang terbuat dari bata merah dijadikan awal si _blonde_ menjelajah, jalan setapak kecil itu ternyata mengarah ke taman yang ada di belakang gedung utama pertemuan, gedung pelantikan sang Malik dan juga ruangan rapat antar menteri Hebi. Naruto ingat gedung itu karena pernah sekali menerobos masuk ke dalam saat Sasuke sedang rapat.

Naruto benar-benar takjub, taman ini tidak seperti taman yang ada di istana Hebi yang biasanya hanya berkarpetkan rumput yang dipangkas rapi dengan beberapa pohon palem atau jenis pohon lainnya, Naruto dapat melihat taman ini penuh dengan bunga beraneka warna yang mekar diatas lautan pasir, benar-benar lautan pasir. Terasa gersang tapi tampak indah dengan adanya bunga-bunga itu. Sebuah keajaiban ada bunga yang bisa mekar dengan indahnya di atas pasir.

"Naruto-sama," sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari kekagetan. Dilihatnya ada seorang pelayan yang biasanya mengurusi segala hal tentangnya, Kiba. "Sedang apa anda di sini?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

Naruto menunjuk lautan bunga yang ada di sana, "Bagaimana‒ Itu‒" Ucapnya tergagap.

"Ah, anda kaget ya ada bunga yang tumbuh di sana?" Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius menanggapi pertanyaan sang pelayan. Kiba tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh sebuah bunga berwarna putih, "Orang-orang di sini menyebutnya sebagai mawar padang pasir."

"Mawar padang pasir?" Tanya Naruto membeo, disentuhnya kelopak bunga yang lembut dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Iya, bunga ini pertama kali tumbuh di dekat tembok di sana," tunjuk Kiba lurus, tepat ke tembok tinggi pembatas istana. "Bunga liar yang mekar dengan cantik dan berbagai warna ini sangat menarik banyak orang di Hebi, sudah banyak orang yang berusaha menanamnya di tanah yang lebih subur tapi pohonya lama sekali berbunga, lalu dicoba oleh beberapa orang untuk ditanam di padang pasir di luar tembok," jelas Kiba. "Tapi bunganya tak seindah di sini dan cepat layu, akhirnya orang-orang di Hebi menyerah dan membiarkan tanaman ini berbunga di sini. Sepertinya bunga ini telah memilih untuk mekar walau di dalam tembok istana dan di atas pasir yang terlihat menyiksa, dia memilih untuk berbunga dan berkembang walau orang-orang melihat bunga ini kasihan, tapi bukankah orang-orang itu salah. Bunga ini tidak merasa tersiksa walau terpenjara di sini, kalau tidak dia tak akan memekarkan bunga dengan warna yang indah di sini. Bunga ini punya pilihan untuk hidup dimana saja, tapi tanaman ini memutuskan untuk tinggal disini karena hanya di sini dia akan memekarkan bunga dengan indahnya." Tiba-tiba si pelayan berwajah merah padam saat Naruto tak berkedip memandanginya, "Ma‒ Maaf, saya sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucapnya dengan wajah malu bukan main, lalu pergi dari hadapan si _blonde_ yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bunga liar pun memiliki kebebasannya sendiri," gumam Naruto mengelus kelopak bunga, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. "Tapi aku juga‒"

"Naruto!" Sebuah panggilan membuat tubuhnya menegang, dia tak mungkin lupa dengan suara itu. "Kamu Naruto 'kan?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut _orange_ panjang, terasa bergetar suaranya saat dia menyebut nama si _blonde_.

Tanpa menengok ke belakang Naruto segera berlari, meninggalkan sosok itu tanpa membalas panggilannya. Naruto berlari tak tentu arah sekuat tenaga, tapi kekuatan si rambut _orange_ lebih kuat, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu hampir menangkapnya, sebuah lengan panjang terjulur, jari-jari si rambut _orange_ berhasil menangkap kerah belakang _bisht_ hitam miliknya, ditariknya sehingga membuat si _blonde_ jatuh terduduk dengan _bish_ yang sedikit robek.

Kyuubi menarik dagu si _blonde_ dengan kasar‒ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Penguasa Uzu itu ikut jatuh terduduk lalu memeluk sosok si _blonde_ yang tak mau menatapnya. "Ternyata benar-benar kamu, kenapa lari dariku... Kupikir aku melihat hantu di istana Hebi yang menyerupai adikku," gumamnya diantara ceruk leher Naruto. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan mendapati adiknya itu sama sekali tak membalas ucapannya, kedua bola mata biru itu menghindari kontak mata dengannya, "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Hebi yang tiba-tiba menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara Uzu?" Naruto tetap tak menjawab, pemuda itu tampak memegangi bahu kirinya yang terbuka akibat _bisht_ yang telah robek‒menutupnya dengan telapak tangan.

Kyuubi yang merasa kesal dengan diamnya sang adik akhirnya menarik telapak tangan yang ada di bahu si _blonde_, kedua matanya terbelalak setelah melihat tanda segel budak ada di sana. "Ini‒" Kyuubi tampak tercekat, dia menggeram kesal. Dilepaskan _bisht_ merah miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh si _blonde_, lalu ditariknya tangan adiknya itu dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentaknya.

Kyuubi memandang si _blonde_ dengan tajam, membuat pemuda itu terdiam, "Tidak akan, sampai kita bertemu dengan Malik negara ini," geramnya dengan nada berat.

Dada Naruto bergemuruh dengan keras, genggaman kakaknya terlalu keras untuk dilepaskan. Saat ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah mengikuti sang kakak dengan pasrah dan akan bertindak sesuai keadaan yang memungkinkan. Bukannya tak senang dengan pertemuannya dengan sang kakak, tapi dia belum siap untuk saat ini.

Kedua bola mata biru itu tertutup, terasa angin menghembus membawa wangi yang menyejukkan hatinya. Wangi yang mempuat perasaan hangat membuncah di dadanya, seperti wangi kampung halaman yang dirindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gebrakan di pintu ruang kerja sang Malik membuat si penguasa kaget dan melirik dari balik dokumen yang sedang dia baca. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar begitu dia melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Sang Malik bangkit dari duduknya dan menyuruh Juugo yang saat itu ada di dekatnya untuk keluar ruangan, awalnya Juugo tak ingin membiarkan ketiganya ada di satu ruangan saat dirinya tak ada, tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan penguasa Uzu dengan penguasa Hebi.

"Keluar sekarang Juugo! Biarkan kami bertiga di dalam, kau tunggulah diluar," perintah sang Malik mutlak.

Lelaki tinggi besar itu melangkah dengan enggan, Juugo melirik si _blonde_ sesaat saat mereka berpapasan. Sang tangan kanan mengangguk hormat pada sang pendamping Malik dengan tatapan mata khawatir, derik pintu yang ditutup Juugo menjadi awal kemarahan sang penguasa Uzu.

"APA KAU BISA MENJELASKAN INI!" Ucapnya nyaring penuh dengan kemarahan. Kyuubi menarik Naruto lalu menarik _bisht_ yang sebelumnya menutupi bahu si _blonde_. Kedua mata si _orange_ tampak berkilat penuh kemarahan, membuat warna yang semerah mentari senja itu tampak berkobar.

"Kak Kyuu‒"

"DIAM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Bentak Kyuubi, suaranya menggema di ruangan dengan atap berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu.

Sasuke maju selangkah, menjauhi meja kerjanya dan menata Kyuubi tak suka. "Tolong jangan berteriak di depan Naruto."

"Apa pedulimu! Ternyata selama ini kau menyekap adikku, makanya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Hebi pada Uzu. KAU KEPARAT!" Maki Kyuubi. "Selain menyekapnya bahkan kau berani membubuhi tubuh adikku dengan segel budak. Kau meremehkan kami?" geramnya dengan gigi bergemeretak. "KEPARAT!"

Suasana hening setelah Kyuubi memaki sang Malik, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menggenggam lengan sang kakak, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu. "Kak Kyuu aku‒"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bicara!" Bentaknya pada sang adik. Kedua mata nyalangnya kembali menatap sang penguasa Hebi dengan tatapan membunuh, "Jelaskan ini semua brengsek!"

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah tak berekspresinya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari si _blonde_, merasa terus dipandangi oleh seseorang diangkatnya wajahnya, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, lalu Sasuke memutus kontak mata itu dengan menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, semua seperti yang terlihat. Sepertinya mimpi harus di akhiri," jawabnya, kedua bola mata hitam tajam terarah pada Kyuubi.

"KAU!" Kemarahan Kyuubi sudah pada puncaknya, ditariknya belati yang ada dipinggangnya dan diarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu ke arah sang Malik. Kyuubi dengan kekuatan penuh menghunuskan belati bergagang permata merah itu, diayunkannya dengan kuat.

Sasuke bisa saja menghindar tapi dia hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis, menutup kedua bola matanya siap untuk serangan itu. Apa yang ditunggu tak terasa sama sekali, sebaliknya malah ada sebuah rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya, hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata kelamnya adalah ekspresi Kyuubi yang ketakutan, lelaki itu terduduk di lantai dan menatap ngeri ke arah si _raven_. Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya dan mendapati kepala dengan rambut _blonde_ ada di dadanya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum dengan lebar, "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku saat di padang pasir, Sas‒"

Belum selesai si _blonde_ menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya telah lemas dan terjatuh di atas lantai, Sasuke melihat ada genangan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari pinggang si _blonde_, dilihatnya tubuh meringkuk milik kekasihnya, sebilah belati menancap di pinggangnya. Waktu serasa berjalan dengan lambat, perlu beberapa menit sampai si _raven_ mencerna kejadian yang ada di hadapnnya.

Senyuman si _blonde_, rasa hangat di pelukannya, juga suara yang lembut begitu saja berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Semuanya berputar dengan kencang, berwarna merah pekat dan hanya teriakan yang menggema didengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan, yang disadari paling pertama adalah rasa sakit di pinggang sebelah kanannya. Dia ingat bagaimana kakaknya ingin menghunuskan belati ke arah si _raven_, Naruto sangat tahu kalau Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menghindar atau menepis hunusan belati kakanya. Tapi, Sasuke saat itu hanya diam dan tersenyum lalu menutup kedua matanya, seolah pasrah dengan serangan itu. Saat itu Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan didadanya dan entah bagaimana dia bisa melewati sang kakak lebih dulu lalu melindungi penguasa Hebi. Masih dapat di rasakannya bagaimana benda tajam itu menembus pakaian dan kulitnya, juga rasa hangat saat darah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

Si _blonde_ merasakan rasa hangat di tangan kanannya, didapatinya seseorang sedang menggenggam tanganya erat. Sasuke, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan wajah kacau, terlihat kantung tidur di kedua matanya, rambutnya tampak berantakan.

"Sa‒" Naruto kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Mengerti dengan kondisi si _blonde_, Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk meneguk air dari gelas yang dipeganginya, air yang dingin itu membasahi tenggorokannya, memberikan rasa sejuk tersendiri. "Sasuke‒"

"Jangan banyak bicara, istirahatlah," potong si _raven_. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya tapi sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh si _blonde_, "Aku hanya akan memanggil tabib," ucapnya lagi. Mau tak mau si _blonde_ melepaskan tangan putih pucat itu. Pandangan kedua matanya terpaku pada punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan lelaki itu.

Setelah tabib istana datang dan memeriksa kondisinya, Sasuke sama sekali tak kembali ke kamar, esoknya dan esoknya lagi dia tak pernah kembali untuk bertemu dengan si _blonde_, beberapa kali hanya Juugo yang diserahi untuk melihat kondisinya, setiap kali dia menanyakan pada lelaki tinggi besar itu jawaban yang sama selalu dia dengar, sang penguasa sedang sibuk begitu jawabnya. Kalau saja luka di pinggulnya telah sembuh, ingin rasanya dia menghampiri lelaki itu dan memberikan sebuah pukulan untuknya, karena membiarkannya yang terluka ini sendiri.

Tabib istana datang dihari kelima, lelaki dengan kacamta bulat dan rambut peraknya itu membantunya melepaskan perban yang melilit pinggulnya, "Bagus sekali, sepertinya ramuan ini bekerja dengan baik dan penyenbuhan tubuh anda juga sangat bagus sekali," pujinya sambil memeriksa bekas jahitan di pinggul Naruto.

Lelaki _blonde_ itu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja, tubuhku ini sudah sangat terlatih saat aku menjadi bajak laut, jadi luka kecil seperti ini sama sekali tak masalah," jelasnya bangga sambil memperlihatkan otot di lengan kanannya.

Sang tabib yang bernama Kabuto itu hanya mendengus, lalu diberikannya segelas besar ramuan berbau tak enak pada Naruto. "Ya... Ya... Ya... Terserah apa kata anda, tapi Naruto-sama anda harus tetap minum ramuan ini agar tubuh anda tetap sehat," ucapnya memaksa.

Naruto mengernyit setelah mencium bau ramuan yang menguar dari gelas yang ada di tangannya, ingin rasanya membuang cairan kental menjijikkan dengan warna hijau itu, tapi Kabuto yang mempelototinya dari tadi dengan isyarat wajah untuk cepat menghabiskan, mau tak mau diminum Naruto, dengan sekali teguk. Kabuto tampak puas setalah melihat ramuan buatannya dihabiskan tanpa sisa, lelaki itu kembali ke ruangannya dengan wajah puas, berbanding terbalik dengan si _blonde_ yang hampir ingin muntah.

Tak lama berselang, Juugo menemuinya dan memberikan beberapa pakaian untuknya. "Tolong pakai ini, Sasuke-sama ingin menemui anda."

"Benarkah?" Si _blonde_ tanpa membuang waktu segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengikuti lelaki tinggi besar itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah lima hari dia hanya berbaring di kamar, segar rasanya bisa menghirup udara di luar lagi, mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong istana dengan tiang tinggi dan atap yang indah, melengkung setengah lingkaran dengan kristal-kristal menggantung di atasnya sebagai hiasan. Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk istana, Naruto memandang berkeliling mencoba mencari sosok dengan rambut _raven_ yang sangat dia kenal. Bukannya Sasuke yang muncul, melainkan Itachi. Kakak Sasuke itu datang dengan mengendarai seekor kuda bersurai cokelat terang. Lelaki yang duduk di atas kuda itu tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Naiklah ke atas kuda bersama Itachi," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto membuatnya berbalik ke belakang. Sasuke, lelaki itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya pakaian kerajaan tampak membuatnya agung.

"Sasuke," gumam si _blonde_. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pasangannya tampak segar, disentuhnya kedua pipi _tan_ itu dan diciumnya lembut belah bibir yang selalu menggodanya. "Banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sasuke mengelus pipi lembut itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. "Hn, nanti saja. Naiklah ke atas kuda, duduk dibelakang Itachi," ucapnya setengah meemrintah.

"Kenapa kau memaksa! Aku tidak mau!" Tolaknya egois. Setelah mereka lama tak bertemu, si _raven_ seolah menghindar darinya dan memberikan sebuah jurang pembatas untuknya, membuatnya kesal.

Sasuke membawa tubuh pemuda _blonde_ dalam pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang kadang membuatnya lepas kendali. "Aku senang kau sudah sehat, tapi naiklah dia akan mengantarmu ke tempat rahasia," gumamnya ditelinga si _blonde_.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka saling menyentuh. Dulu rasanya tak sehangat ini saat berpelukan dengan lelaki dingin bermata malam, sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. "Tempat rahasia? Semacam oasis yang pernah kita datangi?" Tanyanya penuh ketertarikan..

"Hn, ya semacam itu... Tapi lebih indah," Penjelasan Sasuke membuat mata si _blonde_ berbinar-binar.

Sasuke membantu si _blonde_ naik ke atas kuda, sedikit tak nyaman bagi Naruto karena biasanya dia berkuda bersama si _raven_. Sasuke mencium punggung tangan kanan si _blonde_ dengan lembut dan menatap kedua bola mata biru besar yang entah kapan akan dapat dia lihat lagi.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu mengalami berbagai hal yang tak menyenangkan selama di Hebi," ucapan tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan itu membuat Naruto heran, apa lagi kata maaf keluar dari bibir lelaki egois itu. "Kau boleh tak mempercayainya, tapi perasaanku padamu itu sungguhan. Walau mimpi ini harus diakhiri, tapi ingatlah kalau aku benar-benar serius tentang perasaan ini."

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke seperti sebuah perpisahan, "Sasuke, kau bicara apa sih?"

Lelaki penguasa Hebi itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu memukul tubuh kuda yang dinaiki oleh Itachi dan Naruto dengan keras. "Tolong jaga Naruto sampai tempat tujuan, kakak."

Itachi hanya melambaikan tangannya dan menggenggam tali kekang kuda dengan erat sementara Naruto yang duduk di belakang Itachi hanya menatap si _raven_ dengan pandangan mata bingung. Sasuke melambai ke arahnya yang semakin menjauh dari pintu utama, menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

Kuda bersurai cokelat terang itu berlari ke arah barat, Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemanakah dia akan di bawa. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa Sasuke tampak aneh? Hei, itachi jawab aku," protes si _blonde_.

Itachi melirik si _blonde_ dengan ujung matanya dan menghela napas. "Kita akan ke Uzu, kakakmu sudah menunggu diperbatasan. Apa sedari tadi kau tak sadar kemana arah tujuan kita?"

"APA! BERHENTI SEKARANG! AKU BILANG BERHENTI UCHIHA ITACHI!" Teriakan menggelegar itu membuat kuda yang ditumpangi mereka sedikit tersentak kaget, mau tak mau lelaki berambut panjang itu menarik tali kekang kuda dan membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Naruto meloncat turun dengan sempurna dua kakinya menginjak ke atas gurun pasir yang panas. Sedikit terpekik saat rasa nyeri terasa dari luka jahitan di pinggulnya. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi, lelaki itu ikut turun dari atas kuda, mengikuti si _blonde_ dari belakang.

"Tentu saja kembali ke Hebi! Akan kuhajar lelaki bermuka es itu!" Geramnya kesal.

"Tadi itu perpisahan," ucapan Itachi membuat langkah Naruto terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, saling berhadapan dengan sulung Uchiha. "Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke itu adalah kata-kata perpisahan, Naruto. Tolong mengertilah."

"Kau mint aku untuk mengerti! Kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin aku kembali ke Uzu!" Bentaknya kesal.

Itachi turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri si _blonde_, "Bukankah Uzu rumahmu? Bukankah tujuan awalmu itu ke Uzu?" Itachi menghela napas lelah, dia memang diberi perintah oleh adiknya untuk tak menjelaskan apapun pada si _blonde_ sampai mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

" Bagaimana dengan perjanjiannya kalau aku kembali ke Uzu?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sasuke tetap menyetujui perjanjian dengan ada atau tidaknya kau di Hebi," jawabnya. "Dia tak tertarik untuk menginvasi negara itu dan akan membantu Uzu," jelasnya. "Lalu, segel budak yang ada di bahumu, Sasuke tak akan mengambil pusing lagi. Dia membebaskanmu," terangnya.

"Dia, membebaskanku? Bukankah dia bilang aku ini takdirnya dan semacamnya yang perlu dia ikat?"

"Kadang sesuatu yang terlalu di ikat dapat terluka juga, begitu pikirnya." Itachi tersenyum tipis memandang Naruto. "Tapi satu hal yang tak diketahui adikku, kalau bunga liar yang dia coba sembunyikan di istana pun dapat mekar dengan indahnya dibanding di luar. Karena bunga itu telah memilih untuk hidup di tempat yang dia pilih sendiri." Ucapnya dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan kakak si _raven_ yang menyamakannya dengan bunga liar.

Naruto meraih tali kekang kuda dan naik ke atasnya, "Maaf, aku pinjam sebentar. Kau tunggulah di sini," ucapnya tergesa.

Itachi menyeringai lebar dan melambai ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu melesat dengan kuda yang sbelumnya dinaiki berdua olehnya dan Itachi. Melaju kembali ke Hebi.

Itachi tensenyum puas, tak ada salahnya membiarkan Naruto ada di sisi adiknya selama ini, setidaknya sedikit banyak sifat si _raven_ terlihat tak sekeras dulu. Di atas gurun pasir yang panas menyengat ini, Uchiha itachi melihat panasnya matahair jauh di atas sana. "Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan sampai bocah itu kembali ke sini," mirisnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Di istana Hebi tampak Sasuke menghancurkan beberapa perabot di dalam ruang kerjanya, tak ada yang berani menghentikannya, bahkan sang tangan kanan hanya berjaga di luar seolah tak mendengar suara barang-barang yang dihancurkan dari dalam. Sasuke membanting sebuah gelas, nafasnya tersengal dan amarahnya meluap sangat besar, karena membiarkan kekasihnya pergi. Tak mudah untuk mengambil keputusan ini, sejak Naruto terbangun sehabis luka tusukan itu dia telah mengambil keputusan, ditahanya untuk bertemu si _blonde _sejak kejadian itu, mencoba untuk melepaskan pemuda itu.

Tapi, tetap saja rasa kesal serta penyesalan tak terbendung setelah kepergian si _blonde_, rasa ingin memonopoli pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu sangat besar. Dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah ia selamatkan dan pemuda yang telah ia paksa untuk terikat dengannya. Tapi, dia telah membuat sang terkasih terluka tepat dihadapannya. Naruto melindunginya dan menjadi tamengnya. Kejadian itu membuatnya telah gagal sebagai pendamping untuk Naruto. Dia membuat pemuda itu terluka, bukan salah Kyuubi karena belati itu harusnya menusuknya. Sasuke duduk di kursi kerja miliknya dengan tatapan mata kosong, tak dipedulikannya keadaan ruang kerjanya yang porak-poranda.

"Naruto..." Gumamnya pelan memanggil nama pemuda itu. "Naruto..." Ucapnya lagi.

"SASUKE!" Teriakan keras dari pintu membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya sosok si _blonde_ yang melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "KAU DASAR BRENGSEK!" Maki lelaki itu kesal dan menyarangkan sebuah tinjuan yang telak mengenai pipi kanan Sasuke, lelaki berambut _raven_ itu roboh dari kursinya, menyentuh pipinya yang terasa lebam dan akan membengkak beberapa hari kedepan.

"Naruto, bukannya kau‒" Gumam Sasuke yang masih terperangah dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba, dipegangnya pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Bukan mimpi ternyata.

Lelaki _blonde_ itu menatap tajam si _raven_ dengan tangan yang menarik kerah _bish_t miliknya, "Ada yang mau aku katakan padamu!"

Sasuke mengeryit, "Hn?"

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih baik terperangkap bersama orang sepertimu daripada harus meninggalkanmu!"

Peryataan dari si _blonde_ benar-benar membuatnya terperangah, "Naru, apa maksudmu‒ Kau‒ Apa kau juga menyukai‒"

"Arrrggghhh! Diam!" Bentaknya dengan wajah merah padam. "Sial! Aku pulang saja ke Uzu!" Si _blonde_ melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa, ditutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan sebelah tangannya. "Apa yang baru saja aku katakan ke si mesum itu, gila... Aku sudah gila..." Gumamnya pelan.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu segera menaiki kuda bersurai cokelat dan memandang Sasuke yang masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan pemuda itu, sambil memasang wajah cemberut sebelum pergi Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada si _raven_. Lalu memacu hewan bertubuh indah itu untuk berlari dengan kencang.

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto telah pergi dari hadapannya segera bergegas keluar, "Tunggu Naruto! Jelaskan padaku maksud perkataanmu tadi! Hei, cepat bawakan aku kuda!" Perintahnya pada Juugo.

Sasuke segera memacu kuda miliknya agar berlari dengan kencang, kali ini dia akan mengejar pemuda itu, menangkapnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Mengurung bunga liar dengan warna indah itu dalam pekarangannya di balik tembok istana.

Selamanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keterangan :

Malik : Raja

Emir : Pangeran

Thobe : Sebuah jubah panjang yang dikenakan oleh pria, bagian atas biasanya disesuaikan seperti baju, tapi kaki-panjang dan longgar.

Bisht : Jubah pria yang kadang-kadang dikenakan di atas thobe, seringkali dipakai oleh aparat pemerintah berpangkat tingkat.

Egal : Sebuah syal kepala berbentuk persegi atau persegi panjang yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki, bersama dengan sebuah tali (biasanya hitam) untuk mengikat ditempatnya.

.

.

Selesaiiiii~ Banzaaaiiii~

Frau nggak yakin apa ini masuk dalam tantangan event kali ini dengan tema : Kebebasan, yang penting Frau ikut event ini #seenaknya XD Inti dari fanfict ini adalah : kebebasan untuk memilih dan tinggal walau dalam keterpenjaraan sekalipun #bahasa w

Fanfict ini terilhami dari sebuah manga dengan judul Honoo no Suna, makanya jadilah cerita abal ini...

Lalu, Frau ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Mamanya anak-anak Namikaze yang udah bantu Frau di saat-saat akhir #hug

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk minna-san yang sudah menyempatkan membaca~ Semoga terhibur~ Hidup SasuNaru! Iyeiiii~ XD

Sekali lagi, Happy Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #5...

.

.

So, mind to review, minna-san… \(^_^)/


End file.
